


a mystery story

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: Xiao Dejun, okulundaki gizemi çözmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dejun, kısa bacaklarını daha hızlı harekete geçirerek arkadaşlarının masasına adımladı. Ayrıca arkada bıraktığı bir diğer arkadaşı yalnızca onu izliyordu. İkisi birlikte sandalyelerine oturduklarında anlatacakları için fazla heyecanlı duruyordu. Kun, onun bu haline anlam veremedi. Sözde kendisine anlatacağı önemli bir şeyi vardı ancak o her şeyi bırakarak diğer arkadaşlarının yanına gitmeyi teklif etmişti.

Dejun elindeki kamerayı masaya bıraktığında diğerleri ona bakmıştı. Ten, kamerayı eline ilk alandı. Özenle etrafına baktı. Bir şey bulamayınca ona döndü. ''Nedir bu?''

''Kamera.'' Dejun'un cevabı Ten'in göz devirmesine neden olurken elindekini umursamazca masaya bırakmıştı. Onun kaç para olup ne kadar önemli olduğunu söyleyerek polemiğe girerken Ten sadece sessiz kalıyordu. Yukhei onların hallerine gülümsedi ve Dejun'dan birkaç saatte alacakları açıklamayı Kun'dan almak istedi ama maalesef o da konuşacakları konuyu bilemiyordu.

''Dejun?'' Yuqi gürültüden yakınırken kısa arkadaşını uyardı. Bütün susması gerektiğini söyleyen bakışları kapan Dejun sessizce sırtını sandalyeye yaslamıştı. ''Kamera ne iş?'' Sormaya devam etti. Çocuğun gözlerinde tekrar bir parıltı belirdi. Gereksiz veyahut saçma olduğu arkadaş ortamında bilinse de kısa çocuğu dinlemeden duramadılar.

''Okuldaki sırrı öğreneceğim.'' Masadaki herkes ona boş boş baktığında kendisi iç çekti. ''Geçen hafta ikinci kattaki dağınıklığın sebebini hala bulamadılar. Bu, bu yılki üçüncü. Artık bu işe el atmanın vakti geldi.''

Masadan yine bir çıt çıkmazken Dejun heyecanla, Ten'in umursamazca masaya bıraktığı kamerayı kavramış ve kayıt düğmesine basıp arkadaşlarının yüzlerini çekmeye başlamıştı. Hiçbiri tepki vermiyordu.

''Ve?'' Diye de son kez konuştu Yuqi. Arkadaşının ufacık aklı olduğunu biliyordu. Sözde kendince maceradan maceraya koşardı ama bu yalnızca onun başını belaya sokmaktan başka bir işine yaramazdı. Yarım aklıyla bu tür saçmalıklara girişmesini istemezdi elbette.

''Ve bende dedim ki, neden okula kendi kameramı koymayayım? Planım çok basit ve mükemmel. Gece okula geleceğim, nöbetçi uyurken okulun yedek anahtarlarını alacağım ve içeriye geçip bekleyeceğim. Gördünüz mü? Fazla iyi. Bu yüzden kim benimle?'' Bu soruyu sorduktan sonra Dejun umutla gözlerini arkadaşlarına dikti. Kun ve Ten konuşmaya başlamışlardı. Yuqi ve Yukhei de birbirlerine telefondan müzik önerisi yapıyordu. ''Kabasınız.'' Demişti Dejun kameranın kayıt düğmesine tekrar basıp kaydı bitirerek.

''İşsizsin.'' Ten de ona cevap verdiğinde o ikisi tekrar kavgaya tutuşmuşlardı. Üçü de onları izlerken pinpon topunu takip ederler gibiydi. Başları bir Dejun'a dönüyor sonrasında ona her zaman karşılık veren Ten'i buluyordu. Birkaç laf dalaşından sonra Yuqi tekrar konuşup yine dalaşı bitiren kişi olmuştu.

''Pardon Dejun ama cidden işsiz olmalısın. Neden bununla uğraşasın? Birkaç serseri okula girip duruyor işte, bırak müdür bunu halletsin.'' Herkes Yuqi'ye onay verdiğinde o ısrarla başını sağa sola sallamıştı. Gözleri Yukhei'yi bulmuştu. Onun kendine baktığını hissettiğinde görmemiş gibi yapmıştı.

''Hadi yağmalamalar tamam, ama pençe izleri?''

''Belki yabani bir hayvan giriyordur?'' Kun'un fikrine herkes yüzünü buruştururken büyük olan ise omuz silkmişti. ''Bence mantıklıydı.''

''Birkaç ergenin işi olabilir. Son zamanlarda bu tür şeylerin çocukların ilgisini çektiğini görmüştüm.'' Ten söylediğinde Yuqi ona katıldı. Kun hala kendi fikrinin daha iyi olduğunu düşünse bile en azından arkadaşının fikri de onunkine yakındı zaten.

''İyi de duvarda pençe izi var! Koca duvara ne veya kim bu kadar derin bir pençe izi atabilir?'' Dejun ısrarla bir şeyler için denerken Ten pes edip yerinden kalkmıştı. Sınıfına gideceğini söylerken Kun da peşine takılmıştı.

Yuqi koluyla Yukhei'yi dürttü. Bu onların dilinde 'uzayalım yoksa bize saracak' olsa da maalesef kız, uyarıyı yapmak için baya geç kalmıştı. Xiao Dejun yollarını kestiğinde o ikisine şeytani bir gülümseme vermişti. Uzun olan sertçe yutkundu ve arkadaşının onları rahat bırakmayacağını şimdiden kabullendi.

''Bizde kalkalım o zaman.'' Yuqi gülerek son heceyi uzatmış ve kalkmaya çalışmıştı. Ama kısa olan onu omuzlarından nazikçe kavrayıp yerine geri oturtmuştu. Yukhei'ye tekrar bir dirsek atarken kendisine yardımcı olmasını istemişti.

''Aynen, aynen biz de kalkalım. Zaten bir yere gideceğiz.''

''Nereye gideceksiniz?'' Sorduğunda bir ayağıyla yerde ritm tutuyordu. Yuqi ve Yukhei birbirine baktı.

''Kütüphaneye.''

''Tuvalete.'' Hepsi uzun çocuğa bakarken şaşkındı. Gülümsedi ve eliyle ensesini kaşıdı. ''Heyecanlandım.'' Kıza açıklama yaparken arkadaşı onu takmamıştı bile. Dejun zaten kurtulmak için yalan söylediklerini anlamıştı. Bu yüzden saçma bahanelerini daha fazla dinlememe kararı aldı.

''Siz bari yapmayın çocuklar. Bakın, cidden eğer onların kim olduklarını bulursam efsane olmaz mı? Müdür eminim artık beni liseden göndermek için uğraşmaz.''

''Uğraşmamasını istiyorsan uslu da durabilirsin.'' Yukhei söylediğinde genç kız ile beşlik çaktılar. Dejun bu okulun en yaramaz çocuğu sayılırdı. Kötü biri değildi. Saygısızlık yapmazdı ancak nasıl oluyorsa bir şekilde hep başı belaya giriyordu. Onun yüzünden diğer ikisinin de. Bu yüzden diğer ikisi kendilerince karara vermişlerdi. Dejun'a uymak yoktu.

''Yine de bizler en yakın arkadaşlarız. Beni yalnız bırakamazsınız.'' Birazcık duygu sömürüsü yapıyordu. Açıkçası Yuqi onu çok güzel yalnız bırakırdı. Yukhei ise... Eğer gözlerine bakmazsa belki bir şekilde halledebilirdi.

''İşim var.'' Genç kız yalan söylemeye, kandırmaya devam ediyordu. ''Maniküre gitmem gerek.'' Ah, neredeyse başarıyordu. Ancak Yukhei ile takılmak onda da yan etki bırakmıştı.

''Gece mi?'' Diye sordu Dejun.

''Gece yapılınca manikürün daha iyi olduğunu duymuştum.'' Uzun çocuk, onun bu haline güldüğünde kendisi ona yüz buruşturdu. ''Sen sanki çok güzel yalan söylüyorsun!'' Yine de gülmeye devam etmişti.

''Yalanı bırakın. Benim için çok önemli bir durum. Hem size gerçekten tuhaf gelmiyor mu? Duvardaki pençe izi. Okuldaki kameraların sürekli o gün çalışmaması. Koridordaki dolapların bükülmesi.''

''O eski şeyleri bükmek o kadar zor olmasa gerek.'' Genç kız söylediğinde kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

Yukhei aslında bu durumu Dejun gibi garip buluyordu. Arkadaşlarının söyledikleri belki doğru gelebilirdi ancak arkadaşının anlatmaya çalıştığı gibi bazı şeyleri açıklamıyordu. Müdür ne kadar bu konuyla ilgili araştırma yaptığını söylese de buldukları pek bir şey olduğunu sanmıyordu. Okuldaki herkes bunu biliyordu.

Artık yadırgamadıklarından ya da umursamadıklarından dolayı okul arkadaşları pek uğraşmıyorlardı. Ama onların da bu durumda bazı teorileri vardı. Yukhei birkaçını duymuştu. Ne kadar Kun'un fikrini beğenmese de okuldakiler, bu binaya girenin hayvan olduğunu düşünüyorlardı.

''Yukhei?'' Dejun kendisine sırnaşmaya başlamıştı bile. Biliyordu ki eğer ona bakıp isteğini sürekli dile getirirse kendisi dayanamaz ona evet derdi. Yuqi bu huyunu bildiğinden dolayı diğer taraftan ona fısıldıyordu.

''Kanma Yukhei! Gözlerine bakma!'' Üçü de şu an komik bir görüntü oluşturuyorlardı. Uzun olanın sağdaki Dejun'dan ve solundaki Yuqi'den sürekli bir istek duyuyordu. En sonunda dayanamamış ve ayağa kalkıp onlardan uzaklaşmıştı.

''Ben sınıfa gidiyorum.'' Hızla ikisinden de uzaklaşırken arkadaşları arkalarında kalmıştı. Sonrasında Dejun'un, Yuqi'yi ikna etmeye çalıştığını gördüğünde güldü. Aslında onu yalnız bırakamazdı. Hiçbir zaman yalnız bırakmazdı lakin bu çok tehlikeliydi. Ya cidden bir yabani bir hayvan giriyorsa? Hayvan girmese bile serseri çocuklar da onların işlerini zorlaştırırdı. Dejun bir şeyleri ifşa edeceğim diyerek canlarını tehlikeye atıyordu.

Yuqi'den umuyordu ki onu isteğinden onu vazgeçirebilirdi. Aksi takdirde kendileri de biliyordu peşlerinden gideceğini. Kendisi sınıfa girdiğinde zilin çalmasına az kalmış olmasına rağmen bir kişi dışında kimseyi görememişti. Yerine oturduğunda yakında en yakın arkadaşlarının geleceğini bildiğinden telefonunu çıkarıp onunla ilgilendi.

Arkasında kalan çocuğun kendisini izlediği kanısına varsa bile bunu olağan buldu. Sınıfta yalnızlardı. Telefonunu masasına bıraktı. Çocuğa omzunun üzerinden baktı. Cidden kendisine bakıyordu. Yukhei ona baktığında bile bakışlarını çekmemişti.

Yukhei çocuğun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Aynı sınıfta olmasalar tanıyabilir miydi bilmiyordu. Çocuk geçen dönem gelmişti. Kimseyle takılmıyordu, asosyal bir çocuk olduğunu herkes kolayca kabul etmiş bu yüzden iletişim kurmamıştı. Çocuk da kimseyle konuşmayı denememişti zaten.

Bu bakışma Yukhei'yi huzursuz etmişti. Çocukla bakışıyorlar ama konuşmuyorlardı. Ona bir şey söylemeli miydi? Neden baktığını ya da onun dik bakışlarından ve kendisini süzüşünden bir miktar rahatsız olduğunu anlatmalı mıydı?

''Ama Yuqi!'' Tartışan arkadaşları sınıfa girdiğinde hızla önüne döndü ve masasına bıraktığı telefonunu kavradı. Açıp bakmamıştı ama o an bir güç istemiş, telefonunu kavrayabilmişti. Kalbinin hızlı atmasını anlayamamıştı. Alt tarafı o asosyal çocukla bakışmışlardı o kadar. Yakalanmasını düşündürecek bir şey yoktu bunda.

''Dejun'u sustur, yalvarırım.'' Genç kız kulaklarını kapayarak arkasındaki sırasına geçerken Dejun da onun önüne oturmuştu. Koca sınıfta o en gürültülü sesi çıkarıyordu ve bu sınıfta tek konuşan olmasıyla da alakalı değildi. Sınıf yavaş yavaş dolmaya başlarken Dejun'un sesi düşüyor ancak isteği kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu.

''Tamam!'' Demişti Yuqi artık dayanamayarak. ''Kabul ediyorum. Seninle geleceğim. Oldu mu? Susacak mısın?'' Yukhei, Yuqi'ye acımıştı çünkü onu sinir etmek kolay olsa bile o kimseye hemen patlayabilen biri değildi. Diğer arkadaşı, cidden ona psikolojik bir hasar veriyordu, bundan gerçekten emin olmak üzereydi.

Yukhei önünde ona göz kırpıştırarak bakan arkadaşını süzdü. Göz devirip başını salladığında Dejun'dan mutluluk nidaları duyulmaya çoktan başlanmıştı.

''Siz çok tatlı arkadaşlarsınız, biliyorsunuz değil mi?'' İkisi iç çekip Dejun'a bağırdıklarında çocuk, sırasına sinerek önüne dönmüştü. Fazla konuşmaya gerek yoktu. Caymalarını istemezdi.

*

''Evet, sevgili seyirciler,''

''Burada sadece biz varız!'' Yukhei sıkıştığı dolaptan diğer dolaba bağırdı. Koridorda yankılanan sesi yüzünden ilk etraf endişeden sessiz olsa da kısa olan sonunda kendi dolabının dışındaki arkadaşlarına bağırdı.

''Kameramla konuşuyorum. Videoya aldığım şeyleri insanlara göstereceğim. Ve Ten ge'da artık bana inanır.'' Kamerayı dolabının deliklerine açılamadan önce kafasına taktığı kask sayesinde etrafını aydınlatırken daha fazla kendini çekiyordu. ''Canavar birazdan gelir.''

Fısıldasa bile diğer ikisi onu duymuştu. ''Canavar olduğunu da nereden çıkardın? Eğer dediğimiz gibi serseri çocuklarsa, tanrı şahidim olsun sizi onlara yem edeceğim.''

''Ben ne yaptım?'' Yukhei, Yuqi'nin söylediklerine isyan ederken bacaklarını biraz daha kırdı. Arkadaşları gibi kısa boyu olmaması onu bu durumda şanssız yapıyordu. Dolabına sığmak için vücudunu şekilden şekle sokuyordu.

''Onu susturman gerektiğini söyledim. Siz harbi salaksınız.'' Genç çocuklar aynı anda göz devirdiler. ''Yine sormak istiyorum. Biz neden dolabımıza girdik acaba?'' Uzun olan da bu sorunun cevabını merak ediyordu. Birkaç dakikadır buradalardı ve artık her yeri kasılmıştı.

Dejun'un planı aslında bir nevi gerçekleşmişti. Okulun nöbetçisi Bay Xing sürekli uyuyan biriydi bu yüzden onun küçük bedeniyle güvenliğe girip yedek anahtarı alması zor olmamıştı. Yukhei ve Yuqi etrafı kolaçan ederken kendisi de çoktan yanlarına varıp onları okula sokmuştu.

Şimdi de dolaptalardı. Çünkü... ''Çünkü canavar gelirse bizi görmeden onu çekebilirim.''

''Ya da buradan defolup gideriz?'' Kız, minik bedeniyle bile zorlanıyorsa arkadaşlarının haline acıyordu. Gerçi Dejun için sorun yok gibiydi. Yukhei'yi merak etmişti.

''Popoma bir şey batıyor.'' Dedi Yukhei poposunu kaldırırken. Elleri arkasına gidip yokladığında ilk başta ne olduğunu hissedememişti.

''Yukhei sırası değil.'' Demişti Dejun hafif alaylı bir tonda. Genç kız, yapılan şakaya yüzünü buruştururken diğeri de göz devirdi. Eliyle tuttuğu şeyi çekerek önüne getirdi. Biraz daha dokununca onun ne olduğunu anlamıştı.

''Iron Man! Bu oyuncağı arıyordum. Nereden geldi bu dolabıma?'' Yukhei yarı mutluluk yarı şaşkınlıkla konuşurken Yuqi huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı.

''Dolabını düzenleseydin bulurdun. Bütün her şeyini dolaba tıkıp gittikten sonra onunla işin de bitiyor.'' Dejun da Yukhei de buna hak vermişti. Sonrasında oyuncağı ayağının dibine bıraktı. Metal oyuncak ses çıkarırken artık Dejun ağzından bir 'şhhh' sesi çıkarabilmişti.

''Artık susabilir miyiz? Canavar birazdan gelir.'' Üçü de susarken Dejun sessizce kamerayı delikten çıkarıyor ve etrafı gösteriyordu. Yuqi telefonunun ışık modunu düşürüp takılırken Yukhei sürekli dolabında ona batan eşyalarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Kısa olan sessizce yayınını yaparken fazlasıyla keyif alıyor ve geçen saatin farkına bile varmıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Yuqi'nin ona bir şey dememesi şaşırtıyordu. Ama tabi ki de bu da bir zamana kadardı. Kız, telefonun ona şarj düşük uyarısını yapana kadar sakin kalmıştı. Sonrasında saate baktı ve bu tepesi atması için yeterli olmuştu.

''Dejun! Saat gece 3 ve biz buraya 10'da gelmiştik!'' Bütün koridor genç kızın sesiyle yankılanırken Yukhei uyuyakaldığı dolabından sıçrayarak uyanmış ve başını oturup kaldığı metal dolabın herhangi bir tarafına vurmuştu.

''Bağırma Yuyu, canavar gelse bile biz varken gider.''

''Deli etme be beni! Beş saattir buradayız. Ne canavarından bahsediyorsun!?'' Genç kız bağırmaya devam ederken Yukhei'nin uykusu açılıyor ve yavaş yavaş her şeyi anımsamaya başlıyordu. Sonrasında pantolonunun cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp saate bakmıştı o da.

''Saat üç.'' Uzun olan şaşkınlıkla söylediğinde Yuqi dolabına vurup isyan ediyordu.

''Ben ne diyorum zaten?'' Gözlerinin şiştiğinin farkındaydı. Artık takati de yoktu bu yüzden yanındaki Dejun'un dolabına birkaç tane tekme daha attı ve dolabının kilit bölümünü çevirdi. Kısa olan ona dışarıya çıkmamasını canavarın onu yiyeceğini söylese bile o dinlememişti.

Aslında, doğruyu söylemek gerekirse dinlemek istemezdi ama bir şekilde dinlemek zorunda kalmıştı çünkü dolabının kilidi açılmıyordu. Dönmüyordu!

''Yukhei?'' Genç kız seslendiğinde uzun olan yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Yukhei'nin ağzından mırıldanma duyduğunda endişeyle sordu. ''Dolabını açabiliyor musun?'' Yukhei, Yuqi'nin neden bunu sorduğunu bilmese de başını salladı.

''Evet, açab-'' Kendisi de kilidi çevirip boş sonuç alınca cümlesini yutmak zorunda kalmıştı. İkisi bir anda endişeye kapılınca biraz daha zorlamışlardı kilidi. ''Kilitli mi kaldık!''

''Tanrım!'' Yuqi sinirden ağlamamak için zor duruyordu.

''Endişelenmeyin. Zaten canav-''

''Canavarına edeyim senin! Kes sesini!'' Usulca yerine çömerken arkadaşının korkusuna çıtını çıkaramıyordu. Bir şeyler düşünen taraf hep Yuqi olurken Yukhei yalnızca korkuyla kilidi çevirip sonuç almayı amaçlıyordu.

''Telefonumun şarjı bitti. Hey, Ten ge'yı ara.'' Yukhei telefonunu çıkarıp numarasına tuşlayıp kulağına getirdi. Hat birkaç saniye sonra düşüp telefon çalarken sabırsızca bekliyorlardı. İlkinde açmamıştı bu yüzden kendisi bir kere daha aramak zorunda kalmıştı.

İkincisi açılan telefon, bir şey diyemeden kulağına dolan küfürlerden ibaretti. Dolap ve koridor sessiz olduğundan Ten'in sesi hepsine çok rahat geliyordu. Genç kız hayatı boyunca duymadığı küfürleri duyduğunu düşündü, Dejun eğer Ten onları çıkarmaya gelirse kendisini öldüreceğini düşündü ve Yukhei... Zaten küfürler ona ediliyordu, düşünmesine gerek bile yoktu.

''Saat üç!'' Yuqi bunu daha ne kadar duyabileceğini bilmiyordu. Üç olduğunu kendileri de biliyordu!

''Ge, bizi kurtarman gerek.'' Yukhei, korktuğu Ten'e sadece fısıldayabiliyordu. Bu korkusunu en iyi şekilde gösterdiği biçimdi.

''Ne saçmalıyorsunuz?'' Cevap vermedi. Karşı taraftan hışırtı sesi duydu. Büyük ihtimalle yorgandan gelmişti. ''Yoksa... O aptala uyduk demeyin!'' Dejun tebessüm ederken diğer ikisi sessizdi. Ten anlayarak iç çekti. ''Salak mısınız?'' Yuqi itiraz edeceği sırada Ten yine konuştu. ''Hadi Dejun'un tahtaları eksik. Siz? Hadi seni de geçtim Yukhei. Yuqi de var, değil mi? Seni akıllı sanırdım Yuqi.''

''Üzgünüm ge, beni de yoldan çıkardılar.''

''Beni niye geçiyorsun ge ya!'' Ten, Yukhei'ye karşı sessiz kaldı.

''Kapatıyorum. Salaklığınız ile baş başa kalın. Uykum daha önemli.'' Yukhei ve Yuqi hayır deseler de telefon çoktan yüzlerine kapanmıştı. İkisi de oldukça kötüydü ve Dejun'a sinirliydiler. O da bunu biliyor ve sesini çıkarmadan oturuyordu.

''Ne yapacağız şimdi?'' Genç kız dolabında çökerek dizlerine sarıldı. Yukhei rehberinde gezip kimi arayabileceğine bakıyordu.

''Kun ge!'' Diğer abilerini ararlarken yine aynı heyecana kapılmışlardı. Dejun acaba kendi dolabının açılabildiğini şimdi söylese miydi? Sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Şu an herkes ona sinirliyken dolaplarından çıkıp üzerlerine atlamalarını istemiyordu.

''Alo?'' Uzun olan ilk aramasında açan abisine seslendi. Karşıdan ilk ses gelmemişti sonrasında derin bir mırıldanma gelirken Yukhei her şeyi anlatmıştı: Dejun ile gidip dolapta sıkıştıklarını...

''Hııı...'' Kun yine aynı şekilde tepki vermişti.

''Buraya gelebilir misin ge?''

''Hıhı...'' Yukhei telefonda birkaç kere abisinin adını söyledi. Aldığı tek ses aynı ses olurken umudu kesmişlerdi bile. Yuqi yine umutsuz düşüncelere boğulmaya devam ederken Dejun usulca dolabının kapağını açmıştı. Yukhei telefonu kapadığında etraf sessiz olmuştu ama genç kızın üzgün mırıldanmaları onlara geliyordu. Yavaşça dolabından çıktı ve kamerasını, absürt kaskını ve bedenini özgürlüğe kavuşturdu. Dolabını geri kapatacakken Yukhei'nin sesini duydu. Neyse ki delikten bakmadıkça onu göremezlerdi. Yerde yatıyordu çünkü.

''Şimdi ne yapacağız?'' Dejun dolabı sadece hafifçe kapamakla kalmıştı.

''Bilmiyorum.'' Yuqi söylediğinde beraberinde iç de çektiler.

''Her şey neyse de.'' Yukhei yine konuştuğunda genç kız ona odaklandı. ''Dejun neden konuşmuyor be?''

Hızla ayağa kalkıp koridorda koşarak uzaklaşırken diğer ikisi dolaplarının deliklerinden ayak seslerini dinleyip izlemişlerdi.

''Seni küçük...'' Yukhei sinirle arkasından bağırmıştı.

''Biliyordum böyle olacağını.'' İkisi tek kalırken koşmaya devam eden arkadaşlarına da ardı ardına küfür ediyorlardı. Sonunda sakinleyip dolaplarına çökerken ikisi de bir daha Dejun'a uymayacaklarını kendilerince söz veriyorlardı. Çünkü biliyorlardı, Xiao Dejun'un lafıyla kuyuya inilmezdi.

*

''Bu çok kötü oldu. Ya biz kampa gittiğimizde canavar tekrar okula gelirse?'' Genç kız, Dejun'a tekme atmadan önce fark ederek kamerası ve sırtındaki çantasıyla birkaç adım koşturarak tekmeden kurtulmuştu ancak koştuğunda Ten'e yaklaşmış ve onun kendisinin ensesinden tutup kendine sertçe bakmasına sebep olmuştu.

''Bir daha ağzından canavar lafı duymayacağım. Anlaşıldı mı?'' İleride giden okul sürüsüne yetişmek için büyük olan, onu serbest bırakırken o Yukhei'nin yanına adımlamıştı. Ona bakmıyor yalnızca okul arkadaşlarını izliyordu ama Dejun arkadaşının dikkatini çekmek için her şeyi yapıyordu.

''Sen bana inanıyor musun Yukhei?'' Hala o gece arkadaşının kendilerini yalnız bırakıp kaçtığını unutmamıştı. Bütün gece orada kalıp bütün kasları tutulmuştu. Sabah gelip Ten onları kurtarmış ve üniformaları olmasa da derse girmelerini söyleyerek fazladan acıya sebebiyet vermişti. Kısacası ona sinirliydi, evet ve ona sertçe baktı. ''İyi bende başka arkadaşlar bulurum.'' Son sürat hızla öne doğru koşturan Dejun'u durdurmadı bile.

Bütün arkadaşları önünde yürüyordu. Kampları fazla sevmezdi lakin arkadaşları –Dejun dışında- bu kış tatilinde kampa gelmek istedikleri için kıramamıştı. Yine de sırtındaki ağır çanta ve arkadaşının kazık atarak ona taşıttırdığı çantayla birlikte bu duruma isyan etmeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Yuqi kendi çantasını taşımalıydı fakat yapmıyordu. Bütün arkadaşlarının gerisinde kalmasının bir diğer sebebi de buydu.

Birden elindeki çantanın ağırlığıyla dengesini kaybederken ayağını burkmuş, neredeyse yere yapışacakken birinin onun beline sarılmasıyla ucuz atlatmıştı. Kalbi delicesine atıyordu ve elindeki çanta çoktan sert toprağa değmişti bile. Beline sarılan kolların sahibine bakmadan önce o kişi kendisine yardımcı olarak dikleştirmişti. Yukhei ona sarılan kişiye ancak bu şekilde bakabilmişti.

''İyi misin?'' Onun ilk defa konuştuğunu duyduğu asosyal çocuk kendisini izlerken o şaşkınlıktan ya da düşüp kendini yaralayacağı ihtimaliyle oluşan korkusundan dolayı ilk başta bu basit soruya bir cevap verememişti. Sonrasında ne olduğu yavaş yavaş bilincine yerleşirken yalnızca başıyla onaylamıştı. ''Dikkat etmelisin.''

Çocuğun kolları hala belindeydi ve bu Yukhei'nin terlemesine sebep oluyordu. Ayrıca kalp atışları pek düzelmemişti. En sonunda çocuk onun ne düşündüğünü bilirmiş gibi kollarını bedeninden çekmiş, onun yerine kendisinin taşımakta zorlandığı çantayı o almıştı.

''Önemli değil.'' Yukhei bu konuda daha fazla yardım istemeyeceğini düşünerek çocuğa itiraz ederken, o sadece hafifçe tebessüm ederek kendisinden daha iyi taşıyabileceğini göstererek hızla önüne geçip yürümeye başlamıştı. O ikisi okulun en arkasında kalan öğrencilerdi ve uzun olan çocuğun toplanma yerine gelene kadar ağır çantaları taşımasına hayran kalmıştı. Yine de bir tarafı ona yük bindirdiği için kötü hissediyordu. İkisi de toplanma yerine geldiğinde çocuk kimseye fark ettirmeden çantayı Yukhei'nin arkadaşlarının yakınına bırakıp ona dönmeden başka bir yere geçmişti. Bu süre zarfında hep çocuğu izlemiş gözlerini başka bir yöne bile çevirmemişti.

Kampın ilk gecesi oldukça hareketliydi. Herkes çadır, yiyecek ve ateş yakmak için odun toplamaya ormanda dağılmışlardı. Şimdi ise herkes yorgunluğunun üstüne bir köşeye çekilmişti. Yukhei arkadaşlarıyla takılıyordu. Dejun elindeki kamerayla herkesi çekiyordu. Kameranın yüzüne yaklaştırılmasıyla kamerayı itmiş ve ondan soluksuz bir konuşma kazanmıştı. Ten onun çenesine vurana kadar da susmamıştı.

''Canım sıkılıyor.'' Dejun arkadaşlarına söylediğinde kimse onu takmamıştı. En sevdiği abisine –Kun'du bu ve nedeni ona kıyamayıp her şeye evet demesiydi- sırnaşarak ondan ilgi kazanmaya çalışmıştı. ''Oyun oynayalım.''

''Ben seninle oyun oynamam.'' Yuqi saniyesinde onu reddederken o eğilerek kızın saçlarını çekmişti. Genç kız çığlık atarak onun elini iterken o ikisi ayağa kalkıp birbirlerinin saçını çekmeye başlamıştı çoktan. Yuqi ek olarak onun omzunu ısırırken Ten onlara yastık atıp susmaları gerektiğini uyuyacağını söylemişti ve dediğini yaparak çadırına giderken Dejun'da peşine takılmıştı.

Yuqi ise saçlarını bozduğunu söyleyerek aynasını alarak kendi çadırına dönmüşken Kun olduğu yerde uyuya kalmıştı. Ten'le aynı çadırda kalmalarına rağmen Dejun yüzünden gidemeyeceğini belli ediyordu.

''Ge, istersen çadırımda uyu?'' Kun ikiletmeden çadıra girerken Yukhei yalnız kalmıştı. Kafa dinlemek için mükemmel bir zaman olmalıydı ancak bu da öğretmeni tarafından kesilmişti. İç çekerek oturduğu yerden doğrulmuş ve ona seslenen öğretmeninin yanına gitmişti. Okul arkadaşlarından ayrı takıldıkları için onlar bir ateşin etrafında toplanmış birlikte gülüyorlardı.

Yukhei, bu ortam yerine Dejun'u tercih ederdi.

''Evet?'' Öğretmeni onun omzunu sıkıp ağaçların önünde duran çalıları işaret ettiğinde bundan hoşlanmamıştı yine de bir şey demeyerek öğretmeninin onları getirmesi için ettiği ricayı kıramamıştı. Hızla oraya giderken o da yorulduğunun farkındaydı. Belki de çabucak çalıları verip çadırına gitmeliydi.

Çalıları ağacın önünden almaya çalıştı. Çalılar fazlaydı ve öğretmeni hepsini nasıl tek başını getirebileceğini düşünerek ona yardım etmek için birini önermemişti emin değildi fakat alabildiğini alırken kulakları ağaçların arasından bir ses duyarak bakışlarını o tarafa çekmişti. Hiçbir şey göremeyen gözleri çalılara tekrar odaklanacakken birden önünden geçen siluet ile tekrar bakmak durumunda kalarak çalıları da unutmuştu. Çalılar ellerinden kayarken bir siluet yine bu kez emin olarak gözlerinin önünden geçerken bir delilik yaparak ormana girdiğini belli edecek ilk adımını atmıştı.

Siluetin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Korktuğunu düşünmüyordu, karanlıkta biri onunla eğleniyor da olabilirdi. İlk adımın üstüne daha nice adımları eklenip kendisini ormanın tam ortasında bulurken etrafını aydınlatan tek şey ay ışığıydı. Bu kez kulaklarına ilişen ses ile etrafına bakarken korkmuşa benziyordu. ''Kimsiniz?''

Yalnızca yürümeye devam ederken yanından geçtiğine inandığı ve bunu kanıtlayacak güçlükteki rüzgâr onu daha da korkutmuştu. Şimdi ormandan çıkmak için geri dönmeyi düşünürken dönmüş ve ağaçların arasında sadece gözlerini seçebildiği o kişiyi fark etmişti. ''Kimsin?'' Bu kez tamamen gayri resmiyete dökmüştü konuşmasını.

Kendisinden kısa olduğunu düşündüğü kişiden anlamadığı sesler yükselirken ayakları onu geriye doğru iteliyordu. Korkusu ağır basarak o kişiden oldukça hızlı bir şekilde uzaklaşmaya, koşmaya başlarken sesi çıkmıyordu. Birden bütün vücudu endişeye kapılmış ve kendisinin dilsiz olduğunu düşündürtecek o korkuyu aşılamıştı. Koşmaya devam etti ama bir yanı izlenildiğini söylüyordu. Etrafta köpek olabileceğini düşündü. Sesler vardı. Geriye dönüp baktığında kimseyi bulamadı ancak o haliyle bile koşarken birden önüne dönerek aynı siluet ile tekrar karşılaşmış ve bu kez çığlık atarak başka yöne dönecekken hiç farkında olmadan ayağı boşluğa değip kendisini belli bir yükseklikten aşağıya düşürmüştü. Vücudu sert toprağa değerek hem dönüyor hem de vücudunun belli noktalarının kırılmış olabilecek kadar acı içinde olduğunu hissediyordu. Ayrıca kanadığına emindi.

Boşluk hiç bitmeyecekmiş gibi gelirken sert bir kayaya çarparak durmuş ve bütün acılarının karnında toplanmasına neden olmuştu.

Canı yanıyordu. Etraftaki sesleri duyuyordu. Gözleri yarı açık sayılırdı ve hayal gördüğünü düşündüğü ama bilincinin açık olduğuna emin olduğu bir vakitte ay ışığında kesinlikle belli olan köpeği görmüştü. Ya da köpek bile denemezdi. Büyüktü ve dikkatle kendisine bakıyordu. Az önceki gördüğü siluete benzediğini düşünüyordu.

İnledi ve seslenmek istedi. Ancak yapabildiği tek şey ağzından öksürüklerle kanı boşaltmak olmuştu. Bacağını hareket ettiremiyordu. Kayaya çarpan karnı acısını katlıyordu ve birden büyük köpeğin olmadığını gördü. Gitmişti. Hayal gördüğünü düşünüyordu şimdide.

''Yukhei?'' Yanında bir ses işitmişti fakat artık var olan o bilincini de kaybettiğini düşünüyordu. Yarı baygın gözleri kapanırken onu kucaklayan kişiyi de görememişti. Öleceğini bile düşünmüştü fakat yarı baygın vücuduyla hızla koşan kişiye bu haliyle bile minnettar olmuştu.

''Uyanıyor.'' Kendisinin ilk algıladığı ses Ten'indi. Gözlerini açmadan önce ilk önce sesleri duymuş ardından acıyı hissetmiş ve üstüne ona sarılan birini fark etmişti. Gözlerini açtığında ise başında ona bakan Ten'i görmüş ayriyeten ona sarılarak ağlayan Dejun'a bakmıştı.

İnlediğinde başını kaldırıp yaş gözleriyle arkadaşına bakmış ve ölmediğini kendi gözleriyle görerek daha fazla ağlamıştı. Sonrasında ağlama sesleri giderek artarken Kun ve Yuqi'nin birbirine sarılarak ağladığını görmüştü. Dejun da onlara katılmıştı. Ten de özür dileyerek ona bakıyordu.

''İyi misin?'' Yukhei nefes alıp konuşmayı denedi ama ilkinde bunu beceremedi. Beceremeyeceğini anladığında ise yalnızca başını sallamıştı.

''Öleceksin sandım.'' Dejun hıçkırarak araya girerken Yuqi burnunu diğer en yakın arkadaşının omzuna siliyordu. ''Orada ne işin vardı ha? Aptal! Benden bile aptalsın!'' Genç kız ona ağlayarak Dejun'a katılırken onlara göz devirmek istedi lakin bunu yapmak için bile mecali yoktu. Bacaklarını hareket ettirmeyi denediğinde bir bacağının alçıda olduğunu fark etmişti. Ten'e baktı.

''Neler olduğunu sen daha iyi bilirsin ama ormanda koşarken yuvarlanmışsın. Bacağın kırılmış ayrıca bedenini de belli bir süre hareket ettiremeyeceksin; neredeyse omuriliğini incitecekmişsin düşerken, seni durduran bir kayaya çarpman olmuş. Ayriyeten vücudunda birkaç kanamalar vardı. Birkaç hafta evdesin.'' Yukhei kış tatilinde başına bunun geldiğinde inanamıyordu; inlediğinde Kun, Yuqi ve Dejun ağlamaya devam etti.

''Neden siz iki şapşal ile arkadaşım?'' Yuqi bağırarak söylerken Dejun ona başını sallamıştı. Bağırmaları yetmiyormuş gibi ağlamaları durmuyordu.

''Sen sanki çok zekisin!'' Kısa olan ona karşılık verdiğinde genç kız onun tişörtüne burnunu silmeye devam etti ve artı olarak sümkürdü. Dejun ağlamayı keserek iğrenç olduğundan bahsederken tişörtüne iğrenerek bakıyordu. Yuqi ise gülmeye başlamıştı. Kun bile sonunda kendini dindirebilmişti. Üçü hayata dönmeye karar verirken Yukhei elini Ten'e eline sürtüp kendisine dönmesini sağlamıştı.

''Kim...'' İlk başta söyleyememişti. Onu o gece biri görmüş ve taşımıştı. O ara bilinci yerindeydi ve farkındaydı. Bu yüzden merak etmişti. ''Kim beni kurtardı?'' Kelimeleri teker teker bekleterek söyledi ancak Ten sabırla onu dinledi. Sonrasında dudaklarını büzerek çocuğu düşünmeye başladı.

''Ben tanımıyorum. Sizin sınıfınızdanmış. Adı Kunhang. Biliyor musun?'' Bu ismi duymuştu. O asosyal çocuktu ve açıkçası buna şaşırmıştı. Ayrıca onun orada ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Aklına görüntüler gelmeye başlamışken düştükten sonra gördüğü büyük köpek gözlerinin önünden geçmişti.

O büyük köpek gerçekten var mıydı yoksa bunu düşerken başını vurduğundan mı hayal etmişti? Yukhei düşünmeye çalıştı fakat bunun çok acı verici olduğuna karar verdi. Onun yerine gözlerini kapatıp son iki gündür olduğu gibi uyumaya çalıştı. Arkadaşları böyle ise ailesini hiç düşünemiyordu.

Dinlenmeliydi.

*

Yukhei'nin ailesiyle karşılaşması berbattı. Hepsi birlikte ağlamış ve üç yakın arkadaşının yapabileceğinden daha fazlasını yapmışlardı. Gerçi hak vermiyor değildi, onları endişelendirdiğini biliyordu. Yine de bir şekilde evinde olup yatağında dinlenebiliyordu, iyiydi. Annesi her saat başı onu kontrole geliyordu. Düştüğünden beri bu yana üç hafta geçmişti ve en azından bacağındaki alçıya rağmen ayağa kalkabiliyordu ve vücudu ilk zamanlara göre daha az acıyordu.

Dejun ve Yuqi kendisini sürekli ziyarete geliyordu ve neredeyse bundan bıkacaktı. Odasından sıkılmıştı ancak ailesinin kendisini dışarıya çıkarmayacağına emindi. Bu yüzden hiç okumamam dediği kitaplığındaki bütün kitapları okurken tükürdüğünü yalamaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu.

En yakın arkadaşları bugünde geldiklerinde Yukhei onlara sınıftaki çocuğu sormaya karar vermişti. Yuqi onu güzelce yanıtlarken Dejun yalnızca iyileştiğinde canavar avına tekrar çıkması gerektiğini söyleyerek tepki almıştı. Her halükarda onlardan laf alamamıştı. O gece gördüklerini unutamıyordu. Kunhang denen o çocuğa neden orada bulunduğunu sormak istiyordu ve eğer oradaysa gördüğü o büyük köpeği onun da görüp görmediğine emin olmak istiyordu.

Odasındayken düşünecek bol zamanı olmuştu ve bu iş ciddi anlamda kendisini delirtmişti. Öyle ki bir saçmalık yapıp yatağından kalkmış ve çalışma masasının üzerindeki laptopının başına geçmişti. Arama motoruna ne yazacağını bilmiyordu. 'Büyük köpekler' yazmayı düşündü ancak bunun çok mantıksız olduğunu kendisi de kabul ederek öylece laptopına baktı.

Hiçbir şey yapmayarak tekrar eski düzenine geçerken bununla uğraşmayı ertelemeyi uygun buldu. İki ay sonra tamamen iyi olduğunda ve alçısı çıkınca mutlu olmuştu. Okula gitmeyi bu kadar özleyeceğini ummuyordu ama işte özlemişti.

Bu sebeple annesi ona öneri verirken ondan olabildiğince hızlı kaçarak okulun yolunu tutmuştu. Diğer iki arkadaşı ondan çok sonra geliyordu ve o bu durumu sınıfta düşündüğü kişi varsa değerlendirmeyi düşünüyordu. Okula ve sınıfına anlamsız bir heyecanın getirisiyle süratle girmişti. Sınıfa gelen bazı kişileri es geçerek gözleri arka sıraları taramıştı. Aradığı kişi tamda istediği gibi sınıfın en arkasında tek başına sırasında oturuyordu. Yukhei çocuğun yanına adımlarken çocuk çoktan onun geldiğini fark ederek başını kaldırıp ona bakmıştı. Son gördüğü haline bakılarak epey sağlıklı görünüyordu.

''Selam.'' Utangaçça bir karşılık verirken sınıfındaki çocukların kendisine bakmasını umursamamayı denedi. Karşısındaki çocuk ona hafifçe güldüğünde cesaret aldı. ''O gece beni sen bulmuşsun. Teşekkür ederim, Kunhang.'' Çocuğun ismini söylediğinde Kunhang daha çok gülümsedi.

Yukhei ona sormanın iyi olup olmadığını düşünürken çocuk ondan önce davranmıştı. ''Önemli değil. Şimdi iyi misin?'' Başını sallayıp ona onay vermişti. ''Sevindim. Bir dahakine asla ormanda yalnız dolaşma. Hele ki geceleri.'' Kunhang'ın bakışlarından gerilerek eliyle kolunu sıvazlamıştı.

''Tavsiyene uyarım.'' Ona bir şey sormamaya karar vererek çocuğun yanından ayrılarak kendi sırasında geçerken zamanlamayı mükemmel ayarlayan iki arkadaşı sınıfa girmişti. Dejun neşeyle kendisine koşup sıkıca ona sarılmıştı. Yukhei nedensiz olmayan bir içgüdüyle arkadaki çocuğun kendisini izlediğine emindi. Yuqi de gelip kendisine sarılmıştı.

''Sen geldiğine göre okuldaki canavarı bulabiliriz.'' Dejun heyecanla konuştuğunda genç kız onu dövmekten usanmış gibi iç çekmiş ve Yukhei'yi rahat bırakarak arkasındaki kendi sırasına oturmuştu. ''Biliyor musun, sen yokken yine olaylar oldu. Üçüncü katın koridorunda o pençe izlerinden buldular ve dolapların bütün hepsi eğilmişti. Bu çok korkunç.''

''Bu korkunçsa neden peşini bırakmıyorsun?'' Dejun inat ederek omzu silkerken Yukhei omzunun üstünden arkasındaki çocuğa bakmıştı. Yine geçen sefer ki gibi kendisine bakıyor ve gözlerini çekmek için bile uğraşmıyordu. Sebepsizce Kunghang'ın bir şeyler bildiği izlenimine kapılmıştı.

''Şu çocuğa izin ver Dejun. Zaten okuldaki derslerinden oldukça konu kaybetti.''

''Aslında notların işe yaradı.'' Yuqi gülümsedi ve telefonda mesajlaşmaya devam etti. Yukhei de önüne bakarken Dejun azalan ilgiyle aynısını yapmıştı. Yukhei arkasındaki onu izleyen çocuk yüzünden geriliyordu ve son kez ona bakmak için başını çevirmesi ile çocuğun kendisine güldüğünü görmesi sertçe yutkunarak önüne dönmesine neden oldu. Belki bu kadar büyütmemeliydi.

*

Yukhei evde takılı kaldığı 2 ay boyunca o kadar sıkılmıştı ki annesini bile umursamadan hafta sonu gezmek için evden çıkmıştı. Dejun'u aramıştı ancak ailesi ile hafta sonu için büyükbabalarına gitmişlerdi. Yuqi kız arkadaşlarıyla takılmak istemişti ve abilerini aramak istememişti çünkü onları rahatsız etmek istememişti. Bu yüzden hafta sonu tek de olsa gezme kararı almıştı.

Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu. İlk başta cidden evine gidip yatmayı düşünmüştü ancak bunu yapmak artık ona çok uzak duruyordu. Bu sebeple yürümeye devam etti ve hiç beklemediği bir anda –yine o büyük köpeği düşündüğü o zamanda- önünde biri belirmişti. Kişi, birden önüne zıplamış ve önünde eğilerek kalmıştı. Yukhei şaşkınca ve kalbi deli gibi çarptığı o anlarda Kunhang'a baktı. O kendisini gülerek izliyor ve kendisinin onun atağıyla korkmasından zevk alıyordu.

''Selam.'' Dedi sanki birkaç yıllık arkadaşlarmış gibi samimi bir tonda. Uzun olan hala kalbini tutarken sertçe yutkundu ve eğildiği yerden ayağa kalkan çocuğu dikkatle izledi. Böyle bir şeyi yapmış olması bir kenara çok da konuşmadığı kişinin samimi bir sohbet başlatması onu bir kez daha şaşırtmıştı.

''Merhaba.'' Fısıltılıydı ve Kunhang iyi işiten kulakları olmasa anlamayacaktı. Kalbi hızlı atmaya devam ediyordu ve Kunhang bunu işitmeyi sevmişti. O birçok şeyi iyi duyardı, karşısındaki çocuğun kalp ve kan akışının hızlı olması sadece basit bir örnekti.

''Korkuttum mu?'' Ukalaca güldü ve çocuğun önünden çekilip yanına gelerek onu yürümeye teşvik etmeye çalıştı. Yukhei ağzından alay dolu bir kıkırdama bırakırken kısa olan onun yanaklarına pompalanan kanın sesini çok net işitiyordu ve bu çok tatlıydı.

''Hayır.'' O ikisi bunun yalan olduğunu bilse bile sessiz kalmak istemişlerdi.

''Umarım rahatsız olmazsın?'' Kunhang, onun yanında rahatsız edici bulmasını istemezdi. Yukhei ise sanılanın aksine onunla yürümesini şanslı bulmuştu, ne kadar onu korkutmuş olsa da. Çünkü zaten tekti ve yaptığı hiçbir şey yok gibi görünüyordu. Eğer karşısına o çıkmasaydı büyük ihtimalle eve gidip gitmemek arasında yine kalacaktı.

''Hayır.'' Birlikte yürürlerken uzun olan yan gözle Kunhang'ı ve hareketlerini izliyordu. Kendisinin aksine daha iyi görünüyordu. Kış ayında olup montu ve uzun kolluyla her rüzgâr esişinde donmasına rağmen çocuk, onun tam tersi şeklinde duruyordu ve rüzgârı hissetmiyormuş gibi rahattı.

Yukhei yürüdükleri bu kısa sürede -4 dakikada- ona o gece gördüklerini sormak istedi. Bu çocuk normalde kimseyle konuşmazdı. Kendisinin hayatını kurtardığı için oluşan bir samimiyet diye düşünmüştü. Ancak bu büyük köpek olayını ve onun neden orada olduğunu merak etmediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

''Yüzümde bir şey mi var?'' Kunhang hızla ona dönerken bu kadar hızlı olduğu için ilk başta korktu. Ya da endişelendi. O an ne hissettiğini anlayamamıştı lakin o kendisini gülerek izlerken birden kendini kötü hissetti.

''Hayır.'' Kısa olan kıkırdadı ve Yukhei ilk defa ondan böyle bir ses duyduğundan –aslında konuşalı çok da olmuyordu- sapıttı. Hoş bir tınıydı. Sesi pürüzsüzdü ve gülüşü fazla sevimli duruyordu.

''Hayır dışında bildiğin kelime var mı?'' Gülmeye devam ettiğinde Uzun olan başını salladı ve Kunhang çocuğun şapşal hareketleriyle daha da eğlendi. Yukhei yine utandığında bir refleks olarak elini ensesine atmıştı. Onlar sokakta yürürken aynı sınıftan arkadaşlarını da görmüştü. Kendilerini gösterdiklerinde takmadı çünkü büyük ihtimalle asosyal olarak gördükleri çocuğun onunla konuşmasına şaşırmışlardı.

Zaten sınıfında çoğu kişi Kunhang'ın kendisini taşıyıp getirdiğini biliyordu ve bu onun yükseklikten düşüp kemiklerini kırmış olduğundan daha çok konuşuluyordu. En yakın arkadaşları bunu takmadığı için Yukhei minnettar olmuşlardı. Eh, arkadaşlarının yaralanması daha çok ilgilerini çekiyorlardı doğal olarak.

''Nerede yaşıyorsun?'' Kunhang onları görmezden gelip sessizce sorarken bir soru sordu ve uzun olan, bu çocuğun gerçekten bir asosyal olup olmadığını anlamak için bir kez daha düşündü.

''Birazcık ileride, sokağın yukarısında.''

''Okula birazcık uzak kalmıyor musun?''

''Erken kalktığımda sorun olmuyor.'' Bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu. ''Sen nerede oturuyorsun?'' Yine de kaba olmayarak ona nerede yaşadığını sormuştu. Sadece iletişim kurmaya çalışıyordu ve çocuğun yaptığı gibi samimi görünmek istiyordu.

''Sana yakın.'' Demişti Kunhang yalnızca. ''Ben de sokağın yukarısında oturuyorum.'' Yukhei heyecanlanmıştı çünkü onu daha önce kendi sokağında hiç görmemişti. Gerçi geçen yıl gelmişlerdi ama o cidden komşularından birilerinin taşındığına dair bir şeyler de işitmemişti. Kendi sokağında genç birilerini bulmak çok zordu.

''Gerçekten mi? Tam olarak nerede?'' Kunhang, heyecanlı çocuğa tebessüm etti ama evini nasıl tarif edebileceğini bilemedi. Bu yüzden omuz silkti.

''Boş ver.'' Yukhei ısrar etmek istemedi ancak içten içe açıkçası merak etmişti. ''Dikkat et.''

Onun kolunu sertçe tutup kenara kaydırdığında basketbol topu Yukhei'den son anda sıyrılıp arkaya kaçmıştı. İnledi ve Kunhang, kendi kolunu bıraktı.

''Özür dilerim.'' Yukhei acıyan kolunu sıvazladı ama doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse sanki bir kez daha kırılmış gibi tekrar canı yanmıştı. Morardığını bile düşünmüştü. Kunhang kendisine endişeyle bakıyorken gülümsemeye çalıştı.

''Sorun değil. Eve gidelim mi?'' Sadece onunla sokaklarına yürümek istemişti ama Kunhang endişeli bakışlarından bir şey kaybetmemişti. Hızla başını sağa sola salladı ve uzun olandan uzaklaşarak yürümeye başladı.

''Üzgünüm gitmem gerek.'' Yukhei, çocuğun kendisine kızdığını anlamıştı. Ona bir kez daha önemli olduğunu söyleyecekken çocuk koşarak ondan uzaklaşmıştı. Kolu hala acımasaydı onun arkasından gitmeyi düşünebilirdi lakin yalnızca montundan kolunu sıyırıp moraran yere bakmıştı. Esmer de olsa mor renk fazlasıyla belliydi, renk atıyordu ve kolunun berbat göründüğüne emin oldu.

Oynatmayı denedi, kırılmadığına emin olsa bile canı acıyordu. Bu kadarını beklememişti ancak Yukhei bunun onun da bir korkuya kapılarak sıktığını düşündü.

Yine de Kunhang bir insana göre fazlasıyla güçlüydü.


	2. and last

''Bizi aldatıyor musun sen?'' Dejun sabah çok hızlı bir giriş yaparak genelde toplandıkları masaya otururken Yuqi de Yukhei'nin beklemeyeceği kadar ona katılıyordu. Ten ve Kun neler olduğunu bilmiyorlardı fakat onların bile ilgilisini çekmişe benziyordu. Yukhei, Dejun'un aldatmaktan kastını sormayı istedi ama sonrasında vazgeçti. Kafeteryaya girip ona gülümseyen Kunhang'ı gördüğünde unutmuştu çünkü.

En yakın arkadaşları bunu gördüğünde birbirlerine bakıp çığlık attılar.

''Sen ne yaptın?'' Yuqi bağırarak sordu ve Yukhei bu kez onların neyden bahsettiklerini anlayınca utanarak kekelemeye başladı. Genç kız onu hemen kesmişti. Bu bir bakıma iyi olmuştu çünkü o an ne diyeceğini bilememişti. ''Şu asosyal çocukla hafta sonu gezdiğini duydum.''

''İyi ki de hafta sonu gittim, neler neler olmuş.'' Dejun dudak büzerek söylediğinde Ten göz devirdi. O buna şaşırmamıştı. Çocuğu tanımıyordu ama o arkadaşının hayatını kurtarmıştı ve bu durumda o ikisinin arkadaş olması çok da zor olamazdı.

''Bir şey olduğu yok. Ne saçmalıyorsunuz?'' Yukhei çıkıştığında diğeri güldü. Her zaman utandığında kendilerine bunu yapardı. Yuqi, Dejun'a katıldı.

''Rahat bırakın şu çocuğu. Sen hala nasıl burada olabilirsin?'' Canavar olayı unutulmamıştı ve Ten bunu her zaman küçüğü susturmak için kullanıyordu. Dejun gülmeyi kesti ve ona baktı. Göz devirse kendisini dövebileceği ihtimalini göze almak istemediğinden sadece yüzünü buruşturdu.

''Neden hafta sonu birlikteydiniz?'' Yukhei, Yuqi sorduğunda alt dudağını sarkıttı.

''Sadece yolda karşılaştık. Benimle konuştu ve biraz yürüdük bu kadar.'' Biraz daha konuşacaktı ama yan gözle izlediği Kunhang'ın masaya doğru geldiğini düşünerek sertçe yutkunmuştu. Evet, yanılmıyordu çocuk masalarına doğru yürüyordu ve kendisine gülüyordu. Onu Yukhei'den sonra fark eden yanında oturan Kun olmuştu.

''Yukhei?'' Masaya geldiğinde Dejun ve Yuqi tepelerinde dikilen çocuğa baktılar. Ağızları açıktı ve birbirlerine tokat atıp çocuğa bakmalarını istiyorlar gibiydi. Kunhang onları fark etse de gözlerini uzun olandan çekmedi. Yukhei neden utandığını anlayamıyordu, sanırım herkes kendilerine baktığı içindi fakat Kunhang onun utandığında hızlanan kan akışını duymayı seviyordu.

''Hafta sonu için tekrar özür dilerim. Umarım seversin.'' Elindekileri onun önüne itelediğinde diğer iki arkadaş kıkırdamaya başladılar. Birbirlerini vurup duruyorlardı ve Yukhei onlar böyle yaptıkça daha çok utanıyordu. Neyse ki büyükleri bu konuda iyiydiler.

''Zahmet etmene gerek yoktu.'' Kahve ile onun için getirdiği keke baktı. Normalde olsa bunu çok tatlı bulurdu –pekâlâ, aslında şimdi de tatlı buluyordu- ancak buna herkesin şahit olması yalnızca onu fazlasıyla utandırıyordu.

''Zahmet değildi.'' Kunhang gülümsedi ve diğeri de ona karşılık verdi. ''Şimdi gitmem gerekiyor. Sonra görüşürüz.'' Aynı hızla kafeteryadan çıkarken en yakın arkadaşları masaya, kendisine doğru eğilmiş ve onun gözlerine hınzırca bakmışlardı.

''Hafta sonu için neden özür diledi?'' İkisi senkronize bir şekilde soruyu sordular. Ten onların kafalarına vurup masadan çektiğinde Yukhei ona sonrasında teşekkür etmeyi aklına not etti.

''Ne yaptı ki sana?'' Soran Ten'di ancak bunu Dejun ve Yuqi gibi farklı anlamda merak ederek sormamıştı. Sadece koruma içgüdüsüydü, kardeşi gibi gördüğü birine bir şey olmasını istemezdi.

''Yalnızca basketbol topu gelirken beni yoldan çekti ancak kolumu fazla sıktığından morardı. Bu kadar. Cidden önemli değil.'' Yukhei herkesin bu cevapla tatmin olmasını bekliyordu. Kun ilgilenmemişti, Ten doğru söylediğini anladığından başka bir şey söylememişti, diğerleri ise kendisini sinir ediyordu.

''Aslında çok yakışıklıymış.'' Dedi Dejun, Yukhei'yi umursamadan.

''Evet.'' Diyerek onu yanıtladı Yuqi arkadaşını. O ikisi kendilerini izleyen esmer çocuğun farkında değillerdi.

''Bir kolu morarttığı için bu kadar ilgiliyse benim kolumu kırabilir.'' Ten, önündeki kitapla Dejun'un kafasına vurduğunda o sinirle ona vuran büyüğüne döndü. Canı acımıştı ve başını tutarken Ten'e saydırıyordu.

''Kolunu kırdırmakmış!'' Sinirle yerinden kalkarken Dejun arkasından bağırıyordu. Kendisini dinlemeden gitmişti. Ayrıca ona neydi! Uğraşmak için onun arkasından giderken Yuqi de gördüğü kız arkadaşlarının yanında biraz durmayı tercih etmişti. Yukhei'nin yanında bir tek Kun kalmıştı, o da zaten onu takmıyordu.

Yukhei önündeki kahveyi eline aldı ve sıcak kahveyi yudumladı. Tadı iyiydi ve bu onu mutlu etmişti.

*

Yukhei, o büyük köpeği tekrar görmüştü. Yine hafta sonu tatiliydi ve o gece Dejun'un evinden geliyordu. Evine yaklaştığında bir ses duymuştu ve etrafına baktığında ormanın içinde ağaçların arasında o gece düştüğünde gördüğü büyük köpeği görmüştü. İlk başta hayal sanmıştı ama hayal olamayacak kadar gerçekti. Düştüğünde ürettiğini düşündüğü köpek karşısındaydı. Sokak ışıkları ya da ay ışığı ona vurmuyordu ancak o olduğunu biliyordu.

Köpeğin yanına gidip gitmemek arasında kalmıştı. Ama doğrulama hissi o kadar ağır basmıştı ki hiç endişelenmeden yine ona doğru koşturmuştu. Tam onun yakına geldiğini sandığında o büyük köpek hızla ondan uzaklaşmıştı lakin emindi. Eskiden şüpheleri vardı fakat bu kez biliyordu, o büyük köpek vardı.

Kendi boyunun yarısı kadardı ve bir köpek olamayacak kadar büyük de olsa ona diyecek başka bir şey bulamıyordu. Eve geldiğinde onu düşünmüştü. Bir an ormanın içine girip onu aramayı düşünse bile bu karanlıkta aynı aptallığı yapmayacaktı.

Ertesi gün arkadaşı yine canavardan bahsetmişti. Yukhei bir ihtimalle köpeği düşünmüştü. Olmaması için hiçbir neden yoktu. Vahşi hayvan olabilirdi ama okula bir yerleri yıkmadan yalnızca belirli bir katı yıkarak nasıl gelebilirdi? Her nasılsa büyük köpek onun için en büyük ihtimaldi ve Yukhei, Dejun'un canavar avını kabul etmişti.

Yuqi şaşırmıştı. Dolapta kaldıklarından bu yana ona kulak asmamışlardı fakat Yukhei ilk defa büyük bir ciddiyetle Dejun'un bu önerisini kabul etmişti. Bu kez de yanılmaları muhtemeldi. Vahşi hayvansa canları tehlikedeydi ya da serseri çocuklarsa bu yine canlarına mâl olabilirdi. Fakat kabul etmişti ve Yuqi bir kez daha onlarla birlikteydi. Arkadaşlarını bırakamazdı, ne olursa olsun.

Dejun tekrar güvenlik görevlisinden anahtarı kaçırmıştı. Yukhei öndeydi ve diğer ikisi birbirlerine bakıp olayı anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. ''Bu kez,'' Dedi uzun olan, öncesinde yaptığı küçük planını anlatarak. ''Ayrılıyoruz. Ve dolaba girmek yok.''

Dejun kamerasını hazırladı ve genç kız onun ensesine vurdu. ''Yukhei'nin kanına girdiğine inanamıyorum.'' Fısıldadı hayretle bakarken. Diğeri alayla güldü ve sanki bu işe gerçekten o ikna etmiş gibi gururla göğsünü kabarttı.

''Yukhei?'' Yuqi yavaş adımlarla önde ilerleyen uzun boylu esmer arkadaşına adıyla seslendikten sonra yalnızca onun ağzından mırıldanmaya benzer bir yanıt almıştı. ''Gerçekten biz neden buraya tekrar geldik?'' Dejun'a bakıyordu ve kısa olan onun kendisine baktığını fark etmeden kamerasıyla okul koridorunu çekiyordu. Yüzünü buruşturdu.

''Bir şeyi kesinleştirmem gerek.'' Yuqi bu kez iç çekti. Yukhei, Dejun'un ensesinden tutup ona sağ koridoru gösterdiğinde bir an tereddüt ederek arkadaşına baktı.

''Ne yani tek mi gideceğim?'' Sertçe yutkundu. ''Yuqi de gelse olmaz mı? Kız ya, tek başına kalmasın.'' Ona dişlerinin arasından tısladı ve genç kız diğerinin korkaklığıyla alay etti.

Yukhei, Dejun'u sağ koridora bırakırken onun gittiğine emin olmak için arkasından baktı. Onu göremediğinde de Yuqi'ye döndü.

''Cidden beni tek mi bırakacaksın?'' Korkusundan sormamıştı, bu işi yaptığına hala inanamıyordu –ve tamam, kabul edersek o da biraz korkuyordu-. Hangi insan böyle bir durumda gerilmezdi ki?

''Üzgünüm.'' Omuz silkti. ''Üçüncü kata git. Ben de spor salonunun bulunduğu kata gidiyorum.'' Dejun'a yaptığı gibi kızı da gözetledi ve ardından o ikisinin gittiğini anladığında kendisi sol koridordaki arka merdivenleri kullanarak aşağıya inmiş ve spor salonun bulunduğu dar koridora gelmişti. Açıkçası ne kadar bekleyeceğini ya da o şey gelirse ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Telefonunun açık olup olmadığını kontrol etti ve koridorun başında beklemeye başladı. Çocuklara okula girmeden önce telefonlarının açık olmasını ve şarjlarının mutlaka olması gerektiğini tembihlemişti. Dejun emindi ki telefonuna dokunmazdı. Korktuğu kişi Yuqi'ydi.

Üçü okula yine önceki gibi onda gelmişlerdi ve saat şu an on buçuğa gelirken Yuqi Yukhei'yi aradı.

Heyecanla yaslandığı duvardan kalkıp telefonu cevapladı ve duyduğu ilk şey genç kızın aldığı sertçe nefeslerdi. ''Yukhei.'' Korkuyla fısıldadı ve diğeri yutkundu.

''Yuqi, iyi misin?'' Ahizeye hıçkırdı. Korku dolu bir ses daha çıkardı ve Yukhei üst kata çıkıp çıkmamak arasında gidip geldi.

''Burada biri var.'' Kızın hızla yürüdüğünü telefondan gelen sürtme sesiyle çıkardı.

Yukhei kim olduğunu sormadan konuşmaya devam etti. Bu sürede sesi hep fısıltılı ve korku doluydu. ''Bir gölge geçti. Bilmiyorum, bu çok...''

''Yuqi!'' Bağırdı ve hızla geldiği merdivenleri geri çıkmaya başladı. Ara sıra arkadaşının ismini bağırıyor ve onu yokluyordu ancak ses seda yoktu. Sonrasında birden kulaklarına ilişen kahkaha sesi duydu. Yuqi gülüyordu ve yanılmıyorsa yanında biri daha vardı. Dejun.

''Ya!'' Merdivenlerin ortasında durdu ve sinirle bir elini saçlarından geçirdi. Saat çoktan on buçuğu geçmişti ve Yukhei gerçekten Yuqi'ye bir şey oldu sanıp endişeye, ardından gelen vicdan azabı hissine kapılmıştı. Sinirden gözleri doldu. Diğer iki arkadaşı hala gülüyorlardı.

''Şakalandın.'' Bunun bir şaka olmadığını düşünüyordu. O ikisini öldürecekti. Tam yeniden bağıracaktı ki merdivenlerde bir ses duydu. Belki de sinirden ürettiğini düşündü ama ses kulaklarına ulaşıyor ve kulağını tırmalıyordu. Birden hırlamaya benzer bir ses duydu.

''Yukhei?'' Kulağından çekmediği telefonunu birazcık uzaklaştırdı ve merdiven tırabzanlarına eğilerek aşağıya baktı. Görünürde bir şey yoktu lakin ses giderek yaklaşıyordu. Tekrar şaka yapıldığını düşünüyorken alayla sırıttı ve telefonu kulağına geri götürdü.

''Komik olduğunuzu mu düşünüyorsunuz?'' Ses artık daha yakındı ve hırıltılar artmıştı. Birden tahta gibi bir cismin çizildiğinde çıkan o iğreti sesiyle yüzünü buruşturdu. Ses ciddi anlamda kulaklarına zarar veriyordu ve diğer tarafta genç kızın sesi vardı.

''Ne?'' Sesi alaylıydı. ''Neyden bahsediyorsun?'' Yukhei merdivenleri çıkmaya başlamıştı. Sanki onun hareketini bekliyormuş gibi aşağıdaki ses hızla yukarıya çıkmaya başlamışken içinden gelen bir dürtüyle endişeye kapılarak merdivenleri boş vererek koridora girmişti.

Ön merdivenleri kullanacaktı.

''Merdivendeki sizsiniz!'' Eminmişçesine suçladı ama bir yanı onların olmadığını da düşünüyordu zaten. Yutkundu ve arkasından gelen o şeye bakmamaya çalışarak hızlandı. Koridorun başındaydı ve arkasındaki şey diğer ucundayken asla ona yetişemezdi. Ya da bilemiyordu –şu durumda düşünemiyordu.

''Ne merdiveninden bahsediyorsun aptal! Okulun en üst katındayız. Koridorda bekliyoruz. Dejun korktuğu için yanıma geldi.'' Yuqi kıkırdarken diğer arkadaşının nidalarını dinlemişti. Arkadaşları doğruyu söylüyordu, inanıyordu. Elindeki telefonu sertçe sıktı ama kulağından uzaklaştırdı. Hırıltılar çok yakınından geliyordu ve bunun cidden vahşi bir hayvan olup olmadığını düşünüyordu.

''Yukhei?'' Hırıltıların arasında Yuqi'nin telefondan gelen sesini hissetti. Adımları yavaşlamıştı, omzunun üstünden geriye baktı. Görebildiği bir şey yoktu, karanlıktı lakin birkaç saniye sonra o şey karanlıktan çıkmıştı. O şey, bir insan gibiydi lakin insan gibi görünmüyordu da.

Yine önceki gibi olduğunu hissetti. Ağzını açıp ses çıkaramıyordu. Tamamen korkuya kapılmıştı ve bu hareket dahi edemiyordu. İnsanın –ya da değil?- ona yaklaştığını gördüğünde inledi.

Daha çok ağzını açıp hala adını seslenen arkadaşına bir şeyler söylemek istemişti fakat ağzından yalnızca inleme dökülmüştü.

''Kimsin?'' Sadece insan olduğunu düşündüğü kişiye dönmeden önce sordu. Kendisine yaklaştıkça daha çok korkuyordu. Karşısındaki kişi sakin görünüyordu fakat Yukhei ile arasında elli metre kala onun yüzüne hırlamıştı. Karşısındakinin büyük dişlerini fark etti. Dişleri bir insanınkine göre uzundu. Bu kişiyi daha önce görmemişti. Gözlerinin lens olup olmadığını merak etti. Mavi daha önce burada gördüğü insanların göz renginden değildi ve sonra onun pençelerini fark etti. Karşısındaki kişinin pençeleri vardı!

Karşısındaki çocuk ona gülümsedi. Yukhei geriye adımladı ve o kendisini izliyor olsa bile geriye doğru koşmaya başladı. Birden bütün vücudundaki enerji çekilmiş ya da nefes alamıyormuş gibi derince soludu, bacakları titriyordu ve emindi ki iyi de koşamıyordu. Birden kolundan çekildiğini hissetti.

Kişinin arkasından koştuğunu bile işitmemişti ya da endişeden duyamamış da olabilirdi. Hızla o kişiye çevrildi ve korkutucu yüzünü yakından inceledi. Büyük dişleriyle gülümsedi ve tutulduğu kolundan sertçe asılarak koridorun diğer ucuna fırlatıldı. Çocuk onu fırlatmak için güç kullanmamıştı.

Kendi kolu acımış olsa bile o çocuk bunu tek eliyle yaptı.

Yukhei sertçe zemine düştüğünde çığlık attı. Telefonu elinden çoktan düşmüştü ve yaralandığına emindi. Zaten yeni iyileştiğini düşünürsek bu durumda kalmak ağlamak istemesine sebep oluyordu.

Kişi hızla yanına gelip saçlarından asılmış ve bir çocuğun oyuncak bebeğiyle oynadığında aldığı zevk gibi ona bakarken gülmüştü. Kendisi için bu korkutucuydu ve işte, o zaman ağlamaya gerçekten başlamıştı.

''Lütfen,'' Demişti kişi onun saçlarını geriye doğru çekip boynunu kırabileceği kadar güçle asıldığında. Yukhei giderek acının arttığını düşündü. Birkaç kez çığlık attı ama fazla da nefesi yetmemişti. Yukarıdan en yakın arkadaşlarının sesini duydu. ''Lütfen, beni öldürme.''

Karşısındaki çocuğun kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Tanrı aşkına, kimseyle bir husumeti olmamışken insan gibi görünen ama öyle olmadığına emin olduğu biri tarafından acımasızca öldürülmek istemiyordu. Ağlamaya devam ettiğinde koridorun başında yabancı bir sesi duydu sonrasında o kişinin yanlarına gelip üstündeki çocuğu ittiğini hissetti.

''Yukhei?'' Kunhang, yerde ağlayarak yatan çocuğa sarıldı. Uzun olan kucağında ağlamaya devam etti ve canının bağışlanması için yalvardı. Kötü hissetmişti. Bu gece onun burada olacağını düşünmemişti. Yukhei'yi kaldıracağı sırada ona atılan tekmeyle savruldu. Üstüne doğru gelen çocuğa dişlerinin arasından tısladı ve diğerinin hali onu yeterince zorlarken hiç çekinmeden pençelerini çıkardı.

Yukhei kalkamadığı zeminde sürünerek uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Duvara yaklaştı. O ikisinden birazcık uzaklaşmıştı. ''Kunhang uzaklaş.'' Fısıldadı. Onlara bakmıyordu. Sadece onun için endişelenmişti ama geriye baktığında onun o çocukla dövüştüğünü gördü. ''Kunhang?''

Şaşkınlığını gizleyemezken diğeri Yukhei'yi duymamıştı bile ya da duymazlıktan gelmişti.

Uzun olan sürünmeye devam ederken aynı ona saldıran çocuk gibi görünen sınıf arkadaşına baktı. Onun gibi sertti, onun gibi güçlüydü. Kunhang çocuğa pençelerini geçireceği sırada çocuk ondan kaçmış ve hissetmediği duvarı boydan boya çizmiş sayılırdı. Yukhei sonunda anlamıştı. Vahşi hayvan ya da serseri çocuklar değildi.

''Yukhei?'' Yuqi ve Dejun merdivenlerde gördü. Dövüşenleri koruma ihtiyacından değil, sadece arkadaşlarının can güvenliği için onlara elini kaldırıp beklemelerini söyledi. Yuqi'nin gözleri dolmuştu ve Dejun bir an için gidip arkadaşını kaldıracaktı. Yine de Yukhei inatla onlara gelmemeleri gerektiğini söyledi. Duvardan destek alarak ayağa kalktı ve minik adımlarla merdivenlere ulaştı.

Merdivenlere geldiğinde kendini tutamadan Dejun'un üstüne düştü. Neyse ki o da arkadaşını taşıyabilecek kadar güçlüydü. Onun kolunu omzundan geçirdi ve kolunu beline sarıp onu kendisine çekti.

''İçeride ne var?'' Hepsi içerideki kırılma, düşme, parçalanma ve hırlama seslerini duyuyordular ancak Yukhei inledi ve başını salladı.

''Lütfen, gidelim.'' Yuqi korkuyla başını salladı ve diğeri de ona uyarak aşağıya taşımaya çalıştı. Kunhang hala peşlerinden gitmeye çalışan çocuğu engelliyordu ve artık dayanacak gücü bile yoktu. Dışarıdaki sesleri dinlemeye çalıştı. Okulda onlar dışında kimse kalmamıştı ve Yukhei'nin kokusunu artık duyumsayamıyordu. Pes etti.

Çocuk ona tekme atıp dolaplara yapıştırırken öksürerek inledi. Sonra sertçe yüzünden tutularak dolaba sertçe tekrar tekrar yapıştırıldı. Kanıyordu ve umurunda değildi. ''Bir daha asla işime karışma.'' Çocuk ona emirle fısıldadı ve kavradığı, artık kan olmuş yüzü bıraktı. Kunhang yere öksürerek çökerken bir kez daha kontrol etme ihtiyacı hissetti. Yukhei yoktu. Onu korumuştu.

*

Yukhei bir hafta boyunca okulda Kunhang'ı görememişti. Gelmemişti. Yuqi ve Dejun arkadaşlarını o gece Dejun'un evine götürüp yaralarına bakmışlar ve ciddi bir şeyi olmayınca hastaneye götürmeye çalışmamışlardı. Uzun olanın sadece birkaç kemiği sızlıyordu fakat ailesi bunu daha önce yaralandığı için fark etmemişlerdi. Saklamasını iyi biliyordu.

Diğerleri ona sormuşlardı defalarca fakat hiçbir yanıt alamamışlardı. Korkmuşlardı. Dejun bile işi şakaya alarak canavar avı diyemiyordu ve bu durumu büyüklerinden de saklamışlardı. Üçü birlikte bazı soru işaretleriyle duruyorlardı.

Yukhei bir gece –bu hafta sonuna girerken, cuma günüydü- odasında takılırken ses duydu. Ses daha çok tıslama şeklindeydi ancak bariz belli ki biri tarafından yapılıyordu. Bütün gece düşünmek için kullandığı yatağından kalkıp etrafına baktı. Hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Gecenin ikisinde bu sesin nereden gelebileceğini düşünürken adımları onu penceresinin önüne getirdi.

''Yukhei?'' Adını duydu. Gözleri yine etraftaydı ve o sırada ağacın üstündeki silueti fark etmişti. Korkuyla yerinde zıpladı ve o kişinin kim olduğunu görmek için gözlerini kıstı. ''Benim, Kunhang.'' Sesten tanımıştı ve sertçe yutkundu. Onu bir haftadır görmemişti.

Onu gördüğü an neler diyebileceğini çok düşünmüştü fakat şimdi hiçbirini hatırlamıyordu.

Korkuyordu. Kunhang da o çocuk gibiydi. Vahşileşmişti. Ona saldırmıştı ve onun gibi güçlüydü. Bu bir haftada onun hakkında çok düşünmüştü. Onun kolunu tutuşundaki gücünü tekrar hatırlamıştı. Yalnızca küçük bir tutuşla kolunu kırma noktasına getirip morartmıştı fakat emindi ki onda bundan daha fazlası vardı.

''Konuşmak istiyorum.'' Yukhei bir şey demedi. O da konuşmak istiyordu fakat doğru muydu bilmiyordu. Yine de başını salladı. Diğeri izin almanın sevincini yaşarken birden aralarında fazlasıyla metre olan evin camına atladı. Elleri ilk önce duvara tutunmuştu ve bu süre zarfında uzun olan onu şaşkınca izliyordu. Kunhang hızla tırmanarak camdan içeriye girdiğinde karşısında onu ağzı açık izleyen Yukhei'ye gülümsedi.

''Üzgünüm.'' Dedi ilk önce. Eli ensesine gidip utangaçça fısıldamıştı ve Yukhei başını sallayıp onun odasına nasıl girdiğini önemsememeye çalışmıştı. Kenara çekildi ve Kunhang kendi odasını izlerken arkasından onu izledi. ''Bir haftadır yoktum.'' Rahat davranmaya çalışıyordu. Diğeri fazlasıyla tedirgin ve mesafeliydi. Kunhang işlerin bu noktada ortaya çıkacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Yukhei birkaç ayda çok yanlışlar yapmıştı. İlk hatası kamp zamanı ormana girmesiydi. İkinci hatası onu dönüşümlü görmesiydi. Üçüncü hatası ise okula girip her şeyin farkına varabilecek her şeyi izlemesiydi. O bütün suçu Yukhei'ye atamazdı. O da bir hata yapmıştı. Belki tek bir hataydı ancak hayatını değiştirebilecek en büyük hataydı.

''Evet.'' İç çekti.

''Bak, bence tek kelimelik cümlelerinden vazgeç.'' Kunhang ona döndü ve uzun olanın kendisini uzaktan sırtını dolabına yaslarken izlediğini görmüştü. Hala kendinden korktuğunun farkındaydı. En kötüsü de buydu, kendisinden korkmasını beklediği insanın kendisinden korkmasını hiç de istemiyordu.

''Nesin sen?'' Bu kadar hızlı bir giriş beklemiyordu. Yine de konuşmak için geldiği mesele buydu, değil mi?

''Ne gibi görünüyorum?'' Kunhang güldü ama onun yüzünde mimik oynamamıştı. Vazgeçti ve boğazını temizleyerek işi ciddiye aldı. ''Bunu açıklamak zor. Benden korktuğunu biliyorum ama sana zarar vermeyeceğim Yukhei. Tamam mı?'' Onu cevaplamadı lakin bir şekilde Kunhang bunu evet olarak aldı.

''Ben bir kurdum.'' Mırıltılıydı ancak biliyordu ki duyulmuştu. Karşısındaki çocuğun mimiklerini inceledi. Hiçbir tepki yoktu. Dümdüzdü ve o an çocuğun içindekileri okumak istemişti. Kunhang çocuğu bekledi ama hiçbir tepki gelmeyince yavaşça dikkat ederek ona doğru yürüdü. Sadece kendisine bakıyordu. ''Yukhei?'' Diyerek fısıldamıştı uyuyan birini uyandırmak istermiş gibi.

''Nasıl?'' Demişti çocuk yarı alayla. ''Yalan söylüyorsun!'' Aşağıdaki ailesinin seslerini duymaması için bağırmıyordu fakat şu an hiç olmadığı kadar bu çocuğa bağırıp çağırıp yalan söylediğini kabul etmesini bekliyordu. Ancak Yukhei içgüdüsel olarak çocuğun doğru söylediğini anlayabiliyordu her şeye rağmen.

''Yalan söylemiyorum. Gerçeğim. Hiç olmadığı kadar.'' Kunhang da düşük tonda kelimelerin üstüne basarak söyledi. Yukhei başını sağa sola salladı ve o anda Kunhang onun elinden tutup kendine çekti. Yalnızca birazcık yakınındaydı ve kendisine inanmasını bekliyordu. ''Bana güven Yukheii. Doğru, yemin ederim.''

''Bu mantıksız.'' Elini tutan çocuktan kurtulmak isterken fazlasıyla kendini hırpalıyordu Yukhei. İnanıyordu çünkü bir tarafı gerçekten doğru söylediğine yüzde yüz emindi ve gördükleri bir şekilde bunu karşılar nitelikliydi fakat aynı zamanda olağanüstü bir durumdu.

''Lütfen!'' Kunhang bağırdı ve uzun olan kıpırdanmayı keserek ona baktı.

''Ne?'' O da bağırıyordu. Yukhei aşağıdaki ailesinin uyuduğunu ve onları rahatsız etmemesi gerektiğini unutmuştu.

''Sende biliyorsun. Gördün. Ben bir kurdum.'' Tane tane söyledi ve diğeri küçük bir çocuğa öğretiliyormuş gibi açıklayıcı konuşmasına iç çekti. Doğruydu. İnanıyordu. Kamp da gördüğü Kunhang olmalıydı, aynı şekilde eve giderken gördüğü büyük köpek de oydu. Okuldaki olan şeyleri eklemiyordu bile.

''Yukhei?'' Kendisi annesinin sesini duyduğunda endişeyle karşısındaki çocuğa baktı. O elini tutuyorken kendisi de onun elini sıktırarak odasında onu saklayabileceği bir yer aradı.

''Yatağımın altına gir.'' Hızla onu aşağıya itmeye çalıştı. Kunhang bir şey demeye çalışıyordu ama onu dinlemiyordu. Çocuğu oraya sakladığında derince bir nefes aldı ve kendisi giderek odasının kapısını açtı. Annesi uykulu gözlerle odasını ve oğlunu izliyordu.

''Üzgünüm anne. Film izliyordum kendimi kaptırmışım.'' Annesi gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ikinci bir kontrol olarak odasına baktı. Neyse ki kapalı laptopı fark etmemişti çünkü tam orta yaşlı kadına dönüktü. Annesi başını salladı.

''Çok geçe kalma ve fazla ses yapmazsan sevinirim.'' Annesi oğlunu son kez öpüp aşağıya inerken rahatlayarak kapıyı kapadı ve başını kapıya yasladı.

''Saklamana gerek yoktu, camdan geri çıkabilirdim.'' Dibindeki ses ile başını kapıya vurdu. Dönerek ona baktığında onun yakınında olduğunu ve kendisini izlediğini gördü.

Yakındı, fazla yakın. Kunhang, Yukhei yanaklarının kızardığını tekrar hissettiğini tatlı bir gülüş sergiledi. Sanki diğeri her utandığında kendisi bir etki altına giriyordu, bu hoşuna gidiyordu ve belki de çocukta hoşuna giden şeylerden biri de buydu?

''Gitmelisin.'' Yukhei çekinerek söyledi ve gözlerini çocuktan kaçırdı. Kunhang hala gülümsemeye devam ediyorken başını salladı, geriye adımladı. Geri giderken çalışma masasının üstündeki masa lambasına değip onu neredeyse düşürecekken güçlü bir refleksle tutmuştu.

Yukhei'ye baktı. ''Yarın sabah sana ispatlayacağım.'' Emin konuşuyordu. Onun neyden bahsettiğini bilse bile tam olarak nasıl ispatlayacağını düşünmemek istedi. Yine de o da hipnoz olmuş bir şekilde Kunhang'a olumlu yanıt verdi.

Kısa olan ona veda ederek geldiği gibi camdan çıkarak ormana doğru koşmaya başladı. Yukhei pencereden onu izliyordu. O an onu bir nevi hayranlıkla izliyor da olabilirdi. Hiç korkmadan kattan atlamıştı. Gözden kaybettiğinde içeriye geçti ve tekrar yatağına yatarak son bir haftadır yaptığı gibi onu düşündü.

Yarın ispatlayacağını söylerken bunu nasıl yapacaktı? Yoksa o vahşi halini mi gösterecekti? Ya da şu büyük köpek hali? Midesindeki kramplarla yatakta döndü. Korktuğunu biliyordu ancak korkunun yanında itiraf edemediği bir heyecan da vardı. O gece sürekli yatağında dönmüştü.

Düşünmekten uyuyamamış, sürekli nasıl olacağını hayal etmişti.

Sanırım güneş doğarken artık dayanamayarak bedeni kendi uykunun kollarına atarken hiç alamadığı uykusundan birkaç saat sonra kulağındaki fısıltılar ile uyanmıştı. Aslında uyumak için kendini zorluyordu lakin ismini söyleyen kişi inatçıydı. Yatakta dönmeye çalıştı ve başını yastıktan alıp sert olduğu bir yere bıraktı. Bilinçliydi fakat vücudu fazla yorgun olduğundan ilk başta bu durumu garipsememişti ama gözlerini açtığında neredeyse çığlık atacaktı.

El onun ağzına kapanırken yatağında uzanıp kendisini izleyen Kunhang'a baktı. Çığlığını yutuyordu.

Diğeri ağzından sessiz olması gerektiğini söyleyen bir ses çıkardı. Yukhei kaşlarını çattı ve onun nereden geldiğini anlamaya çalıştı. Sonrasında dün gece açık bıraktığı penceresini hatırladı. Yine de onun odasına nasıl böyle girebilirdi!?

Kunhang elini ağzından çekti ve Yukhei yatakta kayarak kalktı. ''Neden geldin?'' Bağırmayacaktı ama kendisini tutamamıştı. Uykusunu iyi almamıştı ve izinsiz odasına girilmesi onu deli etmişti. Ve tanrı aşkına, sabahları berbat görünürdü!

''Sana demiştim. İspatlayacağım sana kendimi.''

''Neden?'' Demişti Yukhei hırçın bir sesle. ''Neden bana kanıtlamaya çalışıyorsun? Seni şikâyet edebilirim. Polise giderim ya da ne bileyim, hayvan barınağını ararım.'' Kunhang kahkaha atmaya başladı. Öyle ki bir an kendini kaybetmişti. Yukhei onun gülerken oluşan yaşlarını fark ediyordu.

''Dalga geçiyor olmalısın?'' Hafif kıkırtılar ile söylemeye çalıştı. Kendini dizginlemek zordu. Saçma bir şey söylediğinin farkındaydı ancak onun için bu kadar komik olacağını bilmiyordu. ''Bu hayatımda duyduğum en saçma tehdit.''

''Hayatında kaç kere köpek olmanla ilgili tehdit aldın?'' Yukhei sorduğunda Kunhang gülmeyi kesmiş ve ona bakmıştı.

''Köpek değilim. Kurt!'' Sert tonda söyledi ama Yukhei omuz silkti. ''Neyse kalın kafan olduğunu bildiğimden uzatmıyorum. Giyin, gidiyoruz!'' Yataktan kalkan Yukhei'yi izlerken kendi de ayağa kalkmıştı. Uzun olan ona baktı.

''Nereye gidiyoruz?'' Kunhang cevap vermedi ve çocuğun üzerindeki pijamaları süzdü. Dün gece pek dikkat etmemişti fakat böyle komik görünüyordu. Yukhei kendini yersiz bir saklama isteğine bürümüştü. Kısa olan alayla çalışma masasının üstündeki kıyafetleri çocuğa uzattı.

''Fazla temizsin!'' İğneli konuştuğunda Yukhei sinirle uzatılan kıyafetlerini eline aldı ve dişlerinin arasından tısladı. Kunhang yine ona cevap vermedi ve giyinmesini bekledi.

''Arkanı dön!''

''Şaka yapıyorsun?'' Ciddi olup olmadığına baktı ama evet, ciddiydi. Homurdanarak arkasını döndü. Yukhei kıyafetlerini yatağının üzerine bıraktı ve emin olmak için Kunhang'ı izlerken hızlıca kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. Bakmadığına güvenerek pantolonunu ve tişörtünü giyerken diğeri güldü.

''Güzel bacaklar.'' Yukhei kendisine bakmadığı halde neden böyle konuştuğunu sorgulayacakken penceresinin yanındaki dolabına ve aynasına takıldı gözleri. Sinirle gözleri kapatıp açtı ve içinden birkaç saniye saydı. Onu izlemişti. Bozuntuya vermemeye çalışarak giyinmeye devam ediyordu ancak arada kendine ve ona laf geçiriyordu. Giyindiğinde aynada gözlerine bakabildiği Kunhang'ı izledi. O hala kendisini izliyorken iç çekti.

''Nereye gideceksek gidelim yoksa hiçbir yere gelmem.''

''Gel buraya.'' Kunhang, Yukhei'yi pencerenin önüne çağırdı ve geldiğine emin olduğunda dün geceki gibi aşağıya atladı. Uzun olan başını çıkartıp penceresinin altındaki çocuğa baktı. ''Atla!''

''Ne?'' Sesi birden yüksek çıkmıştı. ''Sen delirdin mi? Kendimi öldürmeye niyetim yok. Ben gelmiyorum.''

''Yukhei atla!'' Kunhang emir verdi. Yukhei onun sinirlendiğini anlasa da atlayarak bir yerlerini tekrar kırmak istemiyordu. ''Seni tutacağım.''

''Beni nasıl tutabilirsin ki? Gelmiyorum, tamam mı?'' Kunhang hırladığında diğeri sertçe yutkundu. ''Ön kapıdan çıkabilirim.''

''Ailen ön kapıdan çıkarsan seni duyabilir, uykuları şu an hassas ve büyük ihtimalle bu saatte neden çıktığını sorgulayacaklardır.'' Yukhei başını odasına çevirip duvarındaki saati kontrol etti ve hızla ona geri döndü.

''Saat daha sabahın altısı ve ben yalnızca bir buçuk saat uyumuşum!'' İnledi.

''O benim sorunum değil.'' Kunhang fazla umursamazmış gibi davrandı. Ve kucağını açarak Yukhei'nin atlamasını beklediği gösterdi. Uzun olan düşündü, çok zamanı yoktu. Ön kapıdan çıkarsa Kunhang'ın dediği gibi ailesi uyanabilir ve bu saatte nereye gideceğini sordurarak zaten hastalığından sonra hassaslaşmış ailesini meraklandıramazdı.

''Senden nefret ediyorum.'' Nefret etmiyordu ama ona güvenerek bir bacağını penceresinden geçirerek aşağıya almış ve korkarak diğerini de yanına çekmişti. Yükseklikten korkardı ve bu onun için berbat bir şeydi. Kunhang ona gülümsedi. Diğeri uzun boyuna güvense de yere inmek için fazlasıyla mesafe verdi. Düşünmedi. Kendini boşluğa attı, gözlerini kapadı ve yaklaşık iki saniye sonra cidden kendini güçlü kollara düşürdü. Kunhang gerçekten onu tutmuştu. Beline sarılıyordu.

Yukhei gözlerini açarak ona baktı. Kunhang yapabileceğini bildiğinden dolayı ukalaca sırıtıyordu. Aslında bu durumda bile kurt olduğunu ispatladığını düşündü. Kunhang'ın kolları Yukhei'ye göre, bir kaya gibi güçlüydü. Hatta bu o kadar yerinde bir tespitti ki başka bir şey düşünemiyordu. Ona refleksle sarıldığı omuzları bile bir insanın omuzlarından daha güçlü duruyordu. Bunu hissediyordu.

Kunhang, kucağındaki çocuğu yere bıraktı ve şaşkınca bakışlarıyla eğlenirken evlerinin arkasındaki ormana yürüdü. Yukhei birkaç saniye sonra hareket etmeye başlarken zaten onun hızına yetişemiyordu. O, kendisine göre yürümüyordu.

Diğeri ormana girdiğinde ona baktı. Yalnızca düşmemeye çalışarak ilerlemeye çalışıyordu. Ağaçların arasına girdi. Yukhei başını kaldırdığında Kunhang gözden kaybolmuştu bile.

''Kunhang?'' Seslendi ama ilk başta ses çıkmadı. Sonrasında bir inleme sesi duydu. Ardından kırılan bir şeylerin sesi vardı. Yukhei yürüdü ve onu getirdiği düzlükte ağaçların arasına bakmaya başladı. Tekrar ismini bağırdı ve en sonunda ağaçların arasından çıkan o şeyi fark etti.

Kurdu. Kunhang'ı.

''Kunhang.'' Yukhei yalnızca onun o olduğunu bilse bile kendine inandırmak için bir kez daha ismiyle seslendi. Ona yaklaşıyordu. Büyüktü. Taehyung o gece tahmin ettiği gibiydi, yarısı kadar boyu vardı ve köpek denemeyecek kadar asil ve kocamandı. Yukhei sertçe yutkunsa bile ondan kaçmadı.

Kurt etrafında dolandı. Yukhei'ye kendisini göstermek istermiş gibi kendini ona sergiledi.

Sonrasında patileri sert toprakta kayarak ona yaklaştı. Uzun olan nefesini tuttu. Kurdun tüyleri siyah olmasına rağmen parlıyordu. Fazla büyüleyici ve olağanüstüydü.

Kunhang, diğerinin yanına gelerek ona sürtündü. Bu bir köpeğin sahibi tarafından sevilmesini ister gibi bir hava yaratmıştı. Yukhei bu yüzden elini kaldırıp boyunun yarısında olan kurdun tüylerine dokundu ve o yumuşak tüylerde gezindirdi parmaklarını. Her dokunuşunda hayran kalıyordu. Gerçekti. Kunhang'ın dediği gibi tamamen gerçekti.

''Çok güzel.'' Dedi gözlerini çekmeden kurdun gözlerini izlerken. Kurdun gözleri bir anda kahverengiden siyaha dönmüştü. Normalde korkutucu görünmesi gerekiyorken Yukhei korkmadan o gözleri inceliyordu. Kunhang–kurt- hafifçe mırıldandı. Ve siyah gözler bir anda kehribara döndü.

Sonrasında kurt ulumaya başladı. Yukhei yüksek gürültüye yine de irkilmemişti. Sanki ciddi anlamda bir hipnozun etkisindeydi.

Kurt ulumayı bitirdi. Etrafında turlamaya devam etti. Kendi kendine eğleniyordu.

Gülümsedi ve Kunhang ona sürtünerek etrafından geçmişti. Ara sıra sevgi görmek için boynunu kırıp ona doğru eğiliyordu.

Kunhang, hızla ağaçların arasına geri dönerken Yukhei yorularak oturduğu yerden giden kurdu izledi. Ona dokunmak istiyordu. Muhteşemdi ve daha doyduğu söylenemezdi ama ağaçların arasından insan bedeniyle çıktığında da gülümsemişti.

Kunhang halsiz görünüyordu ve bedenini onun önüne düşürmüştü. Yukhei ona tepeden bakıyordu. ''Artık bana inanıyor musun?'' Kendini ispatladığını düşünüyordu çünkü boşuna kemiklerini kırarak dönüşmemişti. Normalde yarı insan formunda görünecekti ama onu zaten görmüştü ve tamamen dönüşmek mührü tamamlamak için mükemmel bir dönüşümdü. Yukhei bilmese de.

''Evet.'' Dedi hayranlığını sesine yansıtarak. Kunhang hafifçe güldü ve yattığı yerden kendisini izleyen uzun olana baktı. Çocuğun kalbi hızlı atmıyor gibi görünüyordu ya da bütün kanın yine yanaklarına pompalandığını fark etmiyordu fakat öyleydi. Yukhei farkında olmasa da teslim olmuştu. Ya da bu durumda Kunhang teslim olmuştu. ''Bu muazzamdı.''

İçten içe kurdu daha çok görmek istiyordu ama Kunhang'ı yorgun gördüğünden bu isteğini dillendirmemişti. Birkaç dakika sessiz kalmışlardı. Kısa olan gözlerini kapatıp yorgunluğunun geçmesini bekledi. Yukhei usulca diğerini izliyordu.

''Nerede yaşıyorsun? Cidden burada mısın?'' Soru sorduğunda Kunhang gözlerini açtı.

''Evet, ormanda iki kişiyle birlikte yaşıyorum.''

''Onlar da mı?'' Genç çocuk başını sallayıp onayladı.

''Buraya taşındılar ve yanlarına beni de aldılar. Ama biz dışında da dönüşebilen kurtlar var. Burada da var Yukhei. Dikkatli olmalısın.'' Bir hafta önce olanları hatırlarken ürperdi. Kunhang, esmer çocuğun tepkilerini birebir izliyordu. Elini uzattı ve Yukhei'nin kucağındaki elini kavradı. Diğeri şaşırsa bile laf etmemişti. ''Seni koruyacağım Yukhei, kendi canımdan daha çok. Bana güven.''

Neden birden bire böyle dediğini anlamasa da ona incelik yapması hoşuna gitmişti. Gelişigüzel başını salladı ve Kunhang'ın kehribar olan gözlerini izledi. Kurtta olduğu gibi koyu kahve gözleri kehribar olmuştu. Bu güzel görünüyordu.

''O kimdi?'' Okuldaki diğer çocuğu kast ettiğinde Kunhang kaşlarını çattı.

''Sadece eski bir dost.'' Gergince güldü. Yukhei onun konuşmak istemediğini anladı.

O da diğeri gibi yanına uzandı ve güneş vurmamış yerde gözlerini kapadı. Kunhang'ın kendisini izlediğini biliyordu. Başına bir şey de gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Çünkü kendisini koruyacaktı, ona inanıyordu.

*

Okulların kapanmasına son iki hafta kala Yukhei, salı günü saçma bir teklif almıştı. Kunhang'ın durumunu öğrendiğinden bu yana da birkaç hafta geçmişti. Bazen çocukla ara sıra ormana gidip konuşuyor ve şanslıysa onun dönüşümünü görebiliyordu. Yukhei kurdu gerçekten sevmişti.

Yuqi ve Dejun kendisine gülümserken Yukhei masalarına gelmiş olan üst sınıfındaki çocuğu izliyordu. Açıkçası onu biliyordu. Bu yılın okul başkanıydı ve öğretmenler onu severdi. Zekiydi, çalışkandı ve fazla nazikti. Ama neden kendisiyle konuşmak istediğini anlamamıştı.

Büyükleri ve iki yakın arkadaşı onları izlerken çekinmişti. ''Başka bir yerde konuşabiliriz?'' Gözlerden rahatsız olurken yavaşça ayağa kalkmıştı. Çocuk heyecanlıydı ve Yukhei'nin gözlerine bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu bile. İşin içinde Dejun olduğunu bilse cinnet geçirirdi lakin şu an olduğunca sakindi. Bir köşeye geçtiklerinde –kafeteryadan çıkıp merdiven altına girmişlerdi- çocuk kendisine gülümsedi ve Yukhei de ona gülümsemeye çalıştı aynı şekilde.

''Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm.'' Üst sınıftaki büyüğüne özür dilemesine gerek olmadığını söyledi ve onu rahatlatmak için gülüşünü büyütüp dudaklarından bir kıkırtı çıkardı. ''Sana bir şey teklif etmek istiyorum.'' Hayatında hiç konuşmamış olan bu büyüğünün ona ne teklif edeceğini hayal edememişti ancak sonrasında ona utangaçça bir gülümseme bahşederken jetonu düşmüştü.

Bunu istemiyordu. Kimsenin kalbini kırmak istemezdi ama hiç kimseye hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu. En azından karşısındaki çocuğa hissetmiyordu.

''Acaba çıktığın biri var mı?'' Yukhei bu soruyla nefesini tuttu. Kendini kötü hissediyordu. Başını olumsuzca salladı lakin çocuğun bundan cesaret almasını istemezdi. ''O zaman benim-''

''Yukhei.'' Konuşması bölünen genç sinirle merdivenlerden aşağıya inen Kunhang'a baktı. Bir dürtüyle ondan nefret ediyordu. Yukhei, Kunhang'ın geldiğini gördüğünde son birkaç haftadır olduğu gibi ona samimice gülümsedi.

Açıkçası o ikisi birbirlerine alışmıştı. Kunhang, Yukhei'ye hala bazı gerçekleri söylememişti fakat söylemesi an meselesi gibi görünüyordu. Az önce kestiği cümle bir şekilde tamamlansaydı okulda olup kimseye bakmadan o çocuğun üstüne atlayabilirdi. Kendini dizginledi ve Yukhei'nin yanına giderek kolunu onun beline atıp kendine çekti. ''Bir sorun mu var?''

Karşısındaki çocuğu izledi Kunhang. Esmer olan o ikisi arasındaki gerilimi hissediyordu. Diğeri onu sert tutuyordu.

''Sorun yok.'' Çocuk ona tehditkârca gülümsedi. Kunhang sinirlenmiş olsa bile yapabildiği kadar kendini tuttu.

''O zaman uzamaya ne dersin?'' Yukhei gerilmişti. Sanki yıllardan beri düşmanlarmış gibi birbirlerine öldürerek bakıyorlardı. Büyük olan güldü ve alayla başını salladı.

''Görüşürüz Yukhei. Sanırım bir sonrakinde daha rahat konuşabileceğimiz bir yer seçeceğim.'' Cevap beklemeden hızla merdivenleri geri çıkarken Kunhang, Yukhei'nin belindeki kolunu çekmiş ve derince nefesler almaya başlamıştı.

''Kunhang?'' Uzun olan seslendiğinde ona döndü. ''İyi misin?'' Başını salladı ama bu yine de onun için tatmin edici değildi.

''Gitmem gerek.'' Dedi yumruklarını sıkarken. Bütün bu sinirini dışarıya atması gerekti ve bunu burada yapamayacaktı. Bu yüzden olabildiğince Yukhei'den uzaklaştı. Yukhei ise yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığını düşünüyordu.

''Kunhang!'' İsmiyle seslendi ama o çoktan kendisinden uzaklaşmıştı bile. Kendini üzgün hissetmişti ve bu ruh hali bütün gün devam etmişti. Diğerini derslerde görememişti. Okuldan kaçmıştı. Ve Dong Sicheng'in kendisinden hoşlandığını ve Dejun'un bunu bilerek çocuğa cesaret verdiğini de öğrenmişti.

Akşama kadar başının etini yemişti. Onunla randevuya çıkmasını söylemişti. Yuqi ona katılmıştı. İkisi birkaç hafta olan her şeyi unutmuşa ve yeni sayfa açmışa benziyorlardı. Tabi bunda Yukhei bir şey anlatmadığı için merakın yitirilmesi de vardı.

Büyükleri bir şey dememişlerdi fakat onlar da kardeşlerinin biriyle randevulaşmasına kötü bakmıyor gibilerdi. Yukhei bu kadar baskıyla kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Hafta sonu için aslında hiç heyecanlı değildi. Sanki ihanet hissi onunlaydı ve bitmek bilmiyordu. Saat yaklaştıkça bunu daha da hisseder olmuştu. Kime ihanet ettiğini bile bilmiyordu. Kimseyle çıkmamıştı ve Sicheng ile randevulaşmak bile çıkmak anlamına gelmiyordu. Sanırım çok gerilmişti ve bu sebeple kendini kötü hissediyordu.

Kunhang o gün olmasa da diğer günler okula gelmiş ve her zaman onu gözetlemişti. Biraz daha rahat hissediyordu ama hafta sonu geldiğinde o sinir yine belirmişti. Bir şey yapmak istiyordu ama Yukhei'nin bunun için hazır olmadığını düşünüyordu. Daha kurduna bile yeni alışıyor sayılırdı.

Kendisini kabul eder miydi?

Ev arkadaşları–Renjun ve Yangyang- ne sorunu olduğunu bildikleri için ona saygı duyuyorlardı. Bu onun kararıydı ve onlar yalnızca onun kendisini iyi hissedeceği şeyleri yapmasını istiyordu. Bu yüzden Kunhang evden çıkıp bildiği eve koşarken onu tutmamışlardı.

Yukhei saatin gelmesini beklerken gözleri hep pencereye bakıyordu. Bir şekilde onun gelmesini bekliyordu. Gelmeliydi ve kendisinin anlayamadığı bir istekle ona 'gitme' demeliydi ancak yoktu.

''Yukhei!'' Fısıltı duyduğunda oturduğu yatağından kalkarak penceresinin önüne yürüdü. Kunhang zıplayarak penceresine tutunmuş ve kendisini içeriye almıştı. Yukhei onu görünce rahatlamıştı. O geldiği için neredeyse ağlamak bile istiyordu. ''Sana bir şey söylemeliyim.'' Ağzını açıp cevap vereceği sırada telefonuna bir mesaj gelmişti. Bakacağı anda Kunhang onu elinden alıp bir köşeye acımasızca fırlatmıştı. Yukhei şaşkındı. Bakma dese bakmazdı ama neden yeni telefonunu atmak gibi bir aptallık yapıyordu ki?

''Beni dinle.''

''Kunhang!'' Telefonuna bakarken sinirle ismini bağırdı. ''O yeniydi!'' Kunhang iç çekti.

''Anlatacaklarım önemli.'' Yukhei yüzünü buruşturarak ona geri döndü. ''O çocukla gitme.'' Esmer olan birden midesinin kasıldığını hissetti. Deja vu gibiydi. Kunhang'ın kurduna dokunduğunda da böyle hissetmişti. Büyülenmiş.

''Neden?'' Formalite icabı sordu. Yalnızca bir tarafı bunun nedenini kavramayı çok istiyordu.

''Çünkü onunla olmanı istemiyorum.'' Kunhang yutkundu. ''Hiç kimseyle olmanı istemiyorum. Belki çok saçma gelecek ama...'' Diğerinin tepkilerini izliyordu. ''Sana bağlandım Yukhei. Anlamıyorsun biliyorum, ben de kötü bir anlatıcıyımdır zaten.''

Yukhei şu durumda kısa olanın şapşallığına gülmek istedi ama aniden gelen bu itirafın kendisini etkilemediğini söylese yalan söylemiş olurdu. Mutlu olmuştu. Hatta diğerinin tahmin edebileceğinden daha fazla mutluydu. Bu Sicheng'in hissettirdiği gibi bir şey değildi ya da herhangi birinin. Daha güçlü bir şeydi.

''Sana mühürlendim.'' Kunhang yavaşça ona yaklaştı. Yukhei üzerine gelen bedenle gerilmişti. Korkmuyordu. O böyle yaklaştıkça heyecanlanıyordu. ''Sen bana dokunduğun andan beri mühürlüyüm sana. Öncesinde senden etkileniyordum fakat bana dokunduğun an sana mühürlendim. Bütün hayatımın başrolü sensin. Senin için yaşıyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Sanki sadece sen varsın. Yanında arkadaşların dahi olsa sinirlenmeden edemiyorum. Kaç kere senden uzak durmayı, sana bunu söylemek için erken olduğunu düşünsem de o çocukla dışarıya çıkacak olman beni delirtiyor. Kötü şeyler düşünüyorum ve bunların hepsi mühür yüzünden. Şu an aşağıda seni bekleyen çocuğa saldırmamak için zor duruyorum. Gidip sana çıkma cesaretini gösterdiğinden dolayı dehşet sinirliyim.''

Kunhang elini kaldırdı ve pürüzsüz yanağı hafifçe sevdi. Yukhei kendisine dokunduğunda nasıl iyi hissediyorsa uzun olan da Kunhang ona dokunduğunda iyi hissediyordu: yalnızca bunu bilmiyordu.

Aslında, şimdi biliyordu.

''Bu yüzden gitme Yukhei.'' Fısıldadı ve çocuğun bütün her ince detayını aklına kazımak için ona uzunca baktı. Açıkçası buna gerek yoktu. Yukhei'nin kokusunu unutmasına imkân yoktu, yüzünü de öyle ama bir yandan ikisinde de yetmiyormuş gibi bir his hâkimdi.

''Şimdi seni öpeceğim.'' Kunhang, çocuğun kendisini isteyip istemediğini bilmiyordu. Söyledi ve Yukhei'nin heyecanlı bakışlarının arkasındaki isteği gördüğünde rahatlayarak dudaklarına eğilerek onu öpmeye başladı. Bir eli hala onun yanağındaydı ve diğer eliyle onun belini kavrayıp aralarındaki mesafeyi sıfıra indirmek istermiş gibi kendine çekti.

Yukhei acemice davranarak ellerini Kunhang'ın göğsüne yerleştirmişti. Kunhang bir ustaydı, diğerinin tadını almak istermiş gibi yavaş ancak ritmikti. Yukhei'yi bir koluyla sardığı belinden tutup çalışma masasına oturtmuş ve bacak arasına çok rahat girmişti. Kunhang can acıtmak istemiyordu. Öpüşü yumuşak ve arzu doluydu. Yukhei ise inlediğinde utanmıştı. Kısa olan bunu fark ettiğinde güldü ve dudaklarını hareket ettirmeden bekledi. Yukhei'ye baktı. Elini koyduğu yanağının ısındığını hissediyordu. Nefesi sıklaşmıştı, kan akışı hızlı ve kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu.

Kunhang dünyanın en güzel melodisini dinliyormuş gibi hissetmişti ve usulca tadını aldığı –ama doyamadığı- dudaklardan geri çekildi. ''Annen yukarıya geliyor.'' Ondan ayrılırken son defa dudaklarını onun alnına bastırmıştı. ''Gidiyorum ama gece geri geleceğim.''

Yukhei'nin veda etmesini beklemeden pencereden geri çıkarken mükemmel bir zamanlamayla genç adamın odasının kapısı hafifçe aralanmıştı. Yukhei başını geriye çevirip kapı pervazında kendisini izleyen annesine baktı.

''Neden masanın üzerindesin?'' Oğlu yüzüne gülerken ve parmaklarıyla dudaklarına dokunurken orta yaşlı kadın kaşlarını çatmıştı. Genç, sorun olmadığını söylediğinde de inanmak isteyerek başını sallamıştı. ''Aşağıda bir çocuk var. Haber vermek istedim. Sanırım onunla takılacaksınız?''

Yukhei alt dudağını ısırdı ve Kunhang'ın onun tadını hissetmeye çalıştığı gibi birkaç saniye önce onu öpen dudakların tadını hissetmeye çalıştı. Sonra annesine aptalca bir gülümsemeyle bakıp başını sağa sola salladı. ''Hayır,'' Dedi emin bir sesle. ''Hayır, onunla takılmayacağım.''

*

Yukhei kafeteryaya ilk giren kişiyken gülüyordu. Her zamanki yerine oturdu ve arkadaşlarının gelmesini bekledi. İlk gelen Ten ve Kun'du. Esmer olanın mutlu halini gördüklerinde birbirlerine bakıp omuz silkmiş ve uğraşmadan masaya oturmuşlardı. Sonrasında hemen Yuqi ve Dejun gözükmüş suçlayıcı bir şekilde işaret parmaklarıyla en yakın arkadaşlarını göstererek masaya kadar gelmişlerdi.

Dejun birkaç defa daha canavar avından bahsetse de Yukhei bunun saçma olduğunu ona söylemiş ve Ten ve Kun'u da kendi tarafına örgütleyerek Dejun'un daha fazla bu işi irdelememesini sağlamıştı. Kunhang, okulda artık böyle şeyler olmayacağına dair bir söz vermişti ve herkes çoktan okulda bir zamanlar böyle bir olayın olduğunu unutmuştu.

Belki konuşanlar hala olabilirdi ancak ortada ispatlanacak bir şey yoktu.

''Sen!'' Demişti kısa olan yüksek sesle. Ten ona dişlerinin arasından tısladı ve Dejun da ona sert bir bakış attı. ''Bu kez sus lütfen, çünkü bu ciddi bir mesele.''

''Aynen ge.'' Yuqi de Dejun'a destek çıkarken ikisi de gülen en yakın arkadaşlarına yüzlerini buruşturarak bakıyordu. Kun olayı yine bilmiyordu. Son zamanlarda kardeşleri ondan bir şeyler saklıyordu ve artık o kadar umurunda da değildi aslında.

''Bizden sakladın!'' Dejun yine bağırmıştı ve Yuqi ağlama numarası yaparak sandalyesine oturmuştu.

''En yakın arkadaşım dedim, o yapmaz dedim ama arkamızdan vurdu.'' Yukhei göz devirdi.

''Abartmayın çocuklar.'' Diğer ikisi aynı anda kafalarını kaldırıp kendisine baktı. Gözlerinden sinir akıyordu.

''Tam tamına dört aydan beri çıktığını bizden sakladın!'' Dejun bir kez daha bağırdı; kafeteryaya o anda Kunhang girmişti. Gözleri direk Yukhei'yi bulurken uzun olan diğerini dinlememişti bile. Yuqi ve Dejun sanki bir zamanlar arkadaşına sevgili yapmak isteyen onlar değillermiş gibi yüzünü iğreti bir şey görmüş gibi buruşturmuşlardı yine.

''Onunla nasıl çıkabilirsin? Senden cidden etkilendi mi acaba?'' Yukhei masaya yaklaşan Kunhang'ı izledi. Arkadaşları belki haklılardı. Onlardan saklamış ve işi baya ilerletmişlerdi. Sanırım uzun olan arkadaşlarına kızamazdı. Yine de omzu silkti.

''Yukhei.'' Masaya gelen Kunhang bütün dikkatleri üstüne çekerken yalnızca onun için yer açan sevgilisinin yanına oturmuştu. Hepsi yeni gelen çocuğa bakarken yeni olan onların rahatsız olmamaları için samimiyetle konuşmuştu. ''Selam.''

Ten ve Kun'dan hızlı bir karşılık almıştı. Deminden beri bağıran diğer iki arkadaş birden yavru kediye dönüşerek onlardan sonra karşılık verirken Kunhang gülümsemişti. ''Adın Kunhang, değil mi?'' Ten sorduğunda başını salladı.

''Evet.'' Herkes Kunhang'ı izliyorken Yukhei arkadaşlarının onun büyüsüne kapıldığını düşünüyordu. ''Bu arada,'' Demişti birden Kunhang içten bir gülümsemeyle soruları cevaplarken. Arkadaşları sorular sorarken Dejun'a bakmıştı. ''Yukhei'denfazlasıyla etkilendim.'' Kısa olan onu yüksek sesle konuştuğundan dolayı duyduğunu düşünürken sertçe yutkundu. ''Gerçekten fazlasıyla etkilendim hem de.''

Kunhang sevgilisine baktı ve Yukhei ona tebessüm ederek onun omzuna yaslandı. Kimseden çekinmemişti. Büyükleri zaten pek dikkat etmezlerdi ve en yakın arkadaşları bile açıkça hayran kalmışa benziyorlardı.

Yukhei, Kunhang hakkında her şeyi biliyordu. Onun en düşük desibeldeki sesleri duyabildiğini, bir kokuyu işittiğinde iz sürebileceğini ve o kişinin nerede olduğunu bulabileceğini, dönüşüm yaparken kemiklerinin kırıldığını ve isterse yarı insan şeklinde de olabildiğini. Yaz tatilinde onun ev arkadaşlarıyla da tanışmıştı. Onun hayatına karışmıştı ve insanlar bilmese de birbirlerine fazlasıyla güçlü bir şekilde bağlılardı.

Ancak kurt olduğunu, dönüşebildiğini, okuldaki zararları o ve onun gibilerin yaptığını, küçük düşmanlara sahip olduğunu ve mühürlendiklerini arkadaşlarının bilmesine gerek yoktu. En azından şimdilik.


End file.
